


Pretty Boy

by pfyre



Category: Pretty Woman (1990), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Fairy Tale Elements, Homophobia, M/M, Male Cinderella, Movie Fusion, Past Violence, Rodeo Drive Classism, Romance, domestic abuse, hookers, inspired by Movie, snobbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfyre/pseuds/pfyre
Summary: A business man and a hooker....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Some violence. This is a NC-17 (explicit) slash story. If love (physical and emotional) between two people of the same gender offends or squicks you, do NOT read any further.
> 
>  **Beta:** As always, boundless thanks and gratitude to my PiaP - Ozmandius - my sounding board, my cheerleading section and my ever efficient, proficient and thorough betareader extraordinaire. She even sat through a showing of the movie so to help me with this. She makes my ramblings much more readable and enjoyable. Any remaining mistakes are purely my own.
> 
>  **Notes:** This one seemed such a natural it just flowed and blended together as if it had a will of its own. A special thanks to my PiaP, Ozmandius, who wrote the section at the stables. I bow to her talent and her patience in dealing with me. Somehow Viggo and Orli just seemed to fit so well in these roles... now I find I really want to 'see' this version of the film... oh well....

The magician that was entertaining the guests on the outdoor terrace was no David Blaine, but Viggo decided he was not too awful. He watched impassively as rich wives giggled and made subtle and not so subtle passes at the young man. "Left pocket," he murmured to himself. A moment later an incredulous woman, a victim of too many maintenance cosmetic surgeries Viggo decided, watched as the coin was pulled from the left pocket of her silk blazer.

He turned his attention the view from the second story window. Dusk was swiftly painting the Hollywood Hills and the Los Angeles buildings and homes with darkening golds and reds that were moving to purples. It would have been beautiful captured on film or on canvas. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Our banks certainly don't want to discourage Mortensen Enterprises from investing in California," Bernard Hill glanced at his host and at the man staring out the window. He was one of several investment bankers seated comfortably around the richly appointed study. "We think this is a great new venue for you, but you've got to understand the mergers and acquisitions market is changing. With the upswing in inflation we have to make these offerings tempting to offset the risk."

"Look, we're talking about hard assets and a straight liquidation," Karl Urban, one of Viggo's aides, countered. "We have over a thousand man hours in this deal."

"This is a 'no brainer'." Sean Bean was swiftly losing his patience with these bankers. "There's no risk for you. No one has ever lost money backing Mr. Mortensen."

"Not yet. But ship building is a new endeavor for you...." Peter Jackson began his argument.

"Come on," Sean cut the man off. "You know we're not going to go into ship building. Besides, you're the ones with the troubled track record, not us!"

"Sean, be reasonable. If you're really going to digest McKellan Industries that quickly eighteen should not be such a problem," Barrie Osborne tried for a more reasonable tone. "Besides, I don't think there's anywhere else you can go for the money in the time you have."

"It's unacceptable."

All eyes looked to the window. Viggo slowly turned back to the room. "Mark Ordesky of New Line has offered me seventy-five in the pool at sixteen and a half. I can secure the other half personally. You have until tomorrow morning to make me a better offer."

The bankers stared at him speechless.

"The meeting is over, gentlemen." Viggo turned back to the window. He did not acknowledge the shuffling of feet as the room cleared.

"Hah!" Sean grinned. "Did you see the look on their faces?"

"You don't think we pushed too hard?" Karl looked a bit worried.

"NO way! They'll come back. They can't afford not to." Sean was never happier than when a deal was in full battle mode. "Viggo, that bluff was beautiful."

"Maybe I should have made it rhyme." His back still to the room so he did not see the uncertain glance between Sean and Karl. Then Sean laughed and Karl and Robert joined in.

"Well! It's late." Viggo glanced at his watch. "We've been at this long enough." Sean ushered Karl and Robert toward the door. "Gentlemen, enjoy the party. The Magician's wonderful.... Watch your left pocket."

"Phone call, Mr. Mortensen." Sean's butler was at the door. "It's Miss Blanchett."

"Catie?" Bean looked to Viggo. "Is she coming out?"

"We're about to find out. Go on." Viggo picked up the phone on the desk. "Take care of your guests."

"Where are you, Cate?... I see." His jaw clenched. "No, I don't expect you to be at my beck-and-call. Are you coming or not?... My secretary?..."

*

Viggo descended the long, curved stairway. "Prepare the filing papers. Have them ready by the middle of the week. I'll tell you when to submit them." Karl followed rapidly jotting notes into a PDA. "

"Viggo!"

"Yes!" He smiled, turning on the charm.

"Will we see you at the polo matches Wednesday?" The guest smiled broadly.

"Wouldn't miss it." Viggo nodded, but continued on his way. "I want this done fast and easy." He glanced at Karl. "No slip-ups. I want to be back in New York by Saturday. Got it?"

"Viggo?" He turned to see a familiar face.

"Lexi." His smile was genuine. "Long time no see."

"Too true." Alexandra Ashton was a gorgeous woman, honey blond tresses pulled back in a sophisticated look that went well with the plain black sheath dress she wore. Simple, but elegant. And she was obviously glowing, her pregnancy well underway.

"Could I ask you a question?" He impulsively pulled her away from prying ears. "When we were together, did you talk to my secretary more than to me?"

"Vig," she smiled, but shook her head, "she was the maid-of-honor at my wedding...."

*

"Sean?"

"Oh... Hi, honey." Sean was obviously flustered. "Philippa, uh, uh, Philippa...." He stammered.

"Boyens." The beautiful young woman supplied.

"Boyens," Sean smiled a bit too brightly, "right. My wife, Francis." Inwardly, he kicked himself; he knew better than to make moves on guests at a party in his own home.

"Is Viggo leaving?" Sean's smiled froze when he spotted Viggo moving quickly toward the door.

*

Viggo quickly assessed the situation. His limo was trapped behind a Ferrari and Jag with another Ferrari parked right behind it. His driver had snapped to attention when he exited, but there was little chance of a quick escape.

"What's up, where you going?" Sean hurried over to him.

"Give me your car keys," Viggo requested. "I'm going back to my hotel."

"At least stay for a drink. This party's for you."

"Apologize to Francis for me." He held out his hand.

"Listen," Sean dug in his pocket for his keys, "there're some major local talent inside just dying to meet you...."

"Really?" The sarcasm was thick enough to cut with a machete. "Some high class gold digger who speaks French better than I do?" Viggo turned away. "No, thank you. I just got off the phone with one."

"Catie's not coming?"

"No." Viggo grabbed the keys out of Bean's hand. He opened the door on a silver Lotus and settled in.

"Let your driver take you. We'll move the cars," Sean pleaded. The engine roared when Viggo turned the key. "Can you drive a stick?"

The car lurched forward with a squeal of tires and promptly stalled. "Viggo, give me a break!"

"Love this car!" Viggo grinned at his lawyer. "Is it new?" He gunned the engine and the Italian sports car bucked its way to the end of the driveway.

"Yes!" Sean winced at every bump and lurch and winced at the sound of gears grinding. "And you don't even know where you're going!" But Viggo pointed the car uphill and roared away. "That's the wrong way!" He threw up his hands in disgust.

*

Even if he could not drive a stick with any skill, at least he was away from Sean and the crowd at the mansion. He was away from 'his people' for a little while. He did not even notice the large, beautiful homes he sped past. He shifted and the gears ground for a few seconds before the car leapt forward again.

*

He squinted at the street signs. 'Outpost' and 'Franklin' simply meant nothing to him. It was dark so he did not even have the sun's location to orient to. He had no idea how to get back to his hotel.

*

Orlando Bloom turned and stared at himself in the grainy, cracked bedroom mirror. He leaned closer and darkened the lines of kohl around his eyes. He shook his head and tossed a handful of tiny blond braids over his shoulder. Everyone seemed to like the long blond hair and if it meant a few extra bucks, he certainly liked it himself. After all blue-eyed blonds had more fun, didn't they?

He pulled several pendants over his head, untangling his hair from the black leather laces. Three silver and leather bracelets, a silver stud in his ear and the outfit was nearly complete. Lij told him that he had the androgynous thing down to an art form. Men and women certainly seemed to like him well enough. Leaning down, he tugged up the zipper of the thigh high patent leather boot. He turned to check out the view from behind. The extremely brief, form fitting black shorts left little to the imagination. It was just as well, most his customers certainly did not display much in the way of brains or imagination.

Turning forward once again, he adjusted the leather vest over his bare chest, his sun tattoo peeking above the waist of the micro-mini shorts, and tried out a sexy smile. It almost seemed real. He hoped it wouldn't get too cool this evening. He grabbed his leather bag and favourite faux velvet ruby-coloured blazer. It did not help business to cover up the goods, but if it got too cold at least he had something with him. He sighed and turned the light off.

Orlando quietly exited his apartment. When he turned the key in the lock, the thud of the deadbolt sliding into place sounded very loud in the deserted corridor. He headed for the rear exit and jumped when a door opened.

"Orlando." The landlord glared at the young man.

"Yeah, what?" He tried to seem unworried.

"Rent." Sala held out a huge hand and rubbed his fingers together. "You're late."

"Don't give me that." Orlando glared back. "Lij gave it to you yesterday, cash."

"Lij give me nothin'." The big man rubbed his sweaty hand on his stained t-shirt.

"You bullshittin' me?" He sound a little worried.

"Of rent I do not bullshit."

Orlando hurried at a run back down the hallway.

"By the end of the week or you're outta here." The big man enjoyed the view as Orlando hurried away. "By the way, you look very nice tonight!"

*

Orlando yanked a coffee can off a shelf and found that it was empty. He hurried to the tiny bathroom and pulled the lid off the toilet tank. He reached in and retrieved a plastic bag with a small glass jar inside. He did not need to open it. It was obviously empty.

*

He peeked out of his door to see the landlord standing in his door talking with one of the older tenants. Orlando closed the door silently and sighed. He did not want to deal the man right now. He headed to the window. He hooked the tiny leather backpack over his neck and shoulder and slipped the blazer under the strap.

Slowly, to minimize the noise, he slid the window up and closed it behind him when he was standing on the fire escape. Fortunately, Lij has greased the retracting ladder a few months back so it descended with his weight almost silently to the sidewalk. He hurried down the street.

A few tourists goggled at him as he strode past. He flashed them a saucy grin but continued onwards. They were unlikely customers at best and 'sides he was looking for someone. He scanned the opposite side of the street, glancing in a few of the store fronts, looking down the alleys as he kept moving.

The usual crowd hung at the all night coffee shop. Dealers mostly, they wolf-whistled at Orlando as he walked past. When he ignored them, a few tossed obscene gestures and comments his way. He did not bother to even acknowledge them, especially when he spied a favorite hole-in-the-wall Vietnamese restaurant and bar, Blue Moon.

"Chan, you seen Lij tonight?" Orlando helped himself to a couple of olives from the cocktail condiments.

"Hi, hi! No see nothing," Chan frowned. "Hey that no buffet."

"You do, tell him I'm looking for him." Orlando popped another olive and bright red maraschino cherry.

"Looking good, bay-bee." The other cook waggled his eyebrows in a mock leer. It was their usual by-play.

"Yeah, you too, D'Nai. If Lij comes in here, tell him stay put." Both men nodded as Orlando left.

*

"They just pulled him out of a dumpster in the back. Now talk to me." The cop kept an eye on the growing crowd of gawkers.

"I tell you, man, I don't know who he hang with." The man sported a florescent orange 'I LOVE HOLLYWOOD' t-shirt.

"He have a pimp?"

"Cocaine his pimp, man. He a strawberry. He be out on these streets, day in, day out, tradin' his sorry ass for crack. And now he dead from it."

Orlando spotted the flashing lights and hurried to the outskirts of the crowd just as the body was pulled from the dumpster. For just a moment, his heart stopped as from this distance it almost looked like.... Something caught his eye across the street at the Wig Shop, he almost sagged with relief.

*

Lij giggled when Carlos plopped a fushia wig on his head. He turned to look in the mirror and paused when he saw Orlando standing in front of him.

"You spent it on drugs, didn't you?"

"Hi, Orli." Lij giggled. "Carlos, you know my roommate, Orli."

"Lookin' good, baby." Carlos openly leered at beautiful young man.

"Did you blow it all, Lij?" He ignored the other man. "Is it all gone?"

"Carlos had some great rock." Lij grinned.

"I bet." Orlando glowered at the other man. "That was our rent!"

"Calm down, Chico." The man tried to put his arm around Orlando's shoulders, but was pushed away. "Ey! What is it you wan', baby? I can fix you up."

"Beat it, you bloody wanker!" When he got angry, Orlando's backgound came through.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" The larger man was not intimidated. "Your frien' still owes me two hundred."

"Let's go." Orli grabbed Lij's shoulder.

For a big man, Carlos moved pretty fast. He put himself between the roommates and the open street.

"Get out of my face or I'll have those cops on your ass in two seconds." Orlando nodded towards the lights less than a half-block away.

"Don't take no dates tonight, Chico," he growled. "You got one with me."

"Not in this lifetime," he muttered. Orlando pulled Lij by the arm across the boulevard.

*

"We worked for that money." Orli looked down at the cup of black tea. "We were gonna put together enough to get out of that dump we live in, get off this street." They were sitting at tiny corner table at the restaurant.

"Orli... don't be stupid. We're whores."

Orlando froze, neither blinking nor breathing for a long moment. He did not look up from his tea when he finally drew in a long breath.

"So I blew our stash. We could make it all back with one good night on the streets," Lij tried to placate.

"I just saw somebody pulled out of a dumpster. I wonder how much he made tonight?"

"Yeah, I know Skinny Matty.... Don't be mad at me." Lij tilted his head trying to catch his roommate's eye. "I'll pay you back. I promise."

"I thought you were giving up that drug shit."

"I will. I'm trying." Suddenly all big blue eyes and white teeth, Lij grinned. "Meanwhile I got some crack left. You wanna get high?"

He shook his head."No, let's go to work. Okay?" He drained the last of his tea and stood.

"Okay." Lij touched Orli's hand. "I'm sorry I said your dream was stupid."


	2. Chapter 2

Orlando only half listened as he leaned casually against the bus stop giving the drivers passing by an eyeful of tight shorts and smooth chest.

"No no, honey." Lij eyed the tall raven haired prostitute. "You see these stars on the sidewalk? Me and Orlando work from Don Ameche all the way up to Roy Rogers. This is our office. We got seniority. Get off our corner." Liv had an almost masculine quality despite the nice set of boobs.

"I was just taking a rest here." She pointed to Orlando. "Besides, he's new."

"But I'm old." Lij was not about to take any lip from a newbie trying to horn in. "Go rest up by Monty Hall or Debra Paget where you belong."

"Give it a rest, Lij," Liv tossed over her shoulder. "You're getting to be a real grouch."

"Am I a grouch?" Lij askedOrlando.

"Yeah," he admitted, but added, "sometimes.... Looks slow tonight." Orlando tugged up the recalcitrant zipper on his left boot once more.

"Maybe we should get a pimp," Lij suggested. "Carlos likes you and --"

"Forget it." Orli turned back to the street to flash a bright smile as several cars passed by. "We work for it. We keep it."

A breeze picked a short while later. The air was cool. "I can't handle this tonight." Lij wrapped his thin arms around himself. "I'm going home."

"That crack is burning a hole in your pocket." Orli stopped in front of the smaller man. "There isn't even milk in the fridge. The rent's due. Sala's lookin' for it. Now come on--"

"Hey, hey--" Lij interrupted him. "There's rent."

Orli turned and looked over at the silver Lotus that slowly moved up the street. "He's not gonna want us."

The car stopped and the passenger window was powered open. "Excuse me." Viggo directed his comment to them.

"Don't take less than a hundred." Lij looked Orli up and down before tugged the shorts down just a smidge to reveal a tiny bit more of the tattoo. "You look hot tonight. And remember, don't mouth off. They don't like that."

"Okay. Okay." Orli brushed Lij's hands away from his hair. "Go home. But take it easy on that shit." The shorter man gave him a quick hug.

"Remember don't take less than hundred. Call me when you're through." Lij waved. "Take care of you."

"Take care of you." Orli took a deep breath, put on a sexy smile and sauntered over to the silver car. "Hey, Sugar, you lookin' for a date?"

"What's that?" Viggo looked distracted and not by the display Orli gave him.

"You looking' for some company?"

"Uh, no." Viggo frowned. "How do I get to Beverly Hills?"

"What?" The sultry looked disappeared in the blink of an eye. "You gonna tell me you're lost?"

"Yes."

"Great." Orli shook his head in disgust. "What do I look like a tour guide?"

"No," Viggo eyed him, "you look like a hooker."

"Actually," Orli lifted a haughty eyebrow, "I'm a movie star out for a walk."

"Good. Can you tell me how to get to Beverly Hills?"

"Sure." Orli watched another car pull up just down the block and one of the regulars hopped in. "For five bucks."

"You can't charge me for directions." Viggo could not believe the kid was trying to scam him.

"I can do anything I want to baby, I ain't lost." He checked his nails. "The price just went up to ten."

"Why don't you just do it out of the kindness of your heart?"

"Sit...." Orli gave him a sickly sweet smile. "...and spin."

"Sit-and-spin," Viggo repeated in amusement. "All right..." He pulled out his money clip. "...why not?"

Orlando spotted Carlos heading directly toward him.

"You have change for a twenty?" Viggo held up a bill.

Orlando opened the door and hopped in. "For twenty, I'll show you personal. Drive." Viggo just stared at him. "Make a U-ee." Orli smiled as he directed. "Beverly Hills is the other way."

"Nice car." Orli looked at the luxurious interior. "Yours?"

Viggo shifted and gears ground for a moment causing him to wince. "No."

"Stolen?"

"Not exactly." He smiled and the younger man smiled back.

"Mind if I turn on some heat?"

"If you can figure it out," Viggo nodded to the dashboard, "be my guest."

The blond studied the panels for a moment and then flipped a couple switches.

"Very good. You're obviously mechanical."

Orlando laughed. "You're not from L.A., huh?"

"New York."

"What motel you staying at?" Orli checked the street signs.

"Hotel."

"Okay, what hotel?" Orli asked again.

"Regent Beverly Wilshire. I bet you know it."

"Yeah, I pissed in the fountain there once. Give me a break." Orli rolled his eyes.

"What's your name?"

"What do you want it to be?" Viggo jquirked an eyebrow and finally Orli continued, "Orlando, my name's Orlando."

"That's an unusual name."

"My mum named me after some composer from the sixteenth or seventeenth century." Orli kept an eye on the street signs as they passed by.

"You like being a hooker, Orlando?"

"It pays."

"So do day jobs," Viggo responded.

"Day jobs, yeah." Orli was annoyed. "I've tried them.... Turn right."

"Must be dangerous, hooking." Viggo glanced over at him.

"Tell me about it." Orli looked around at the buildings flashing by. "L.A. is suffering from a wacko epidemic. And who knows where half the guys I pick up have been. I mean, I use condoms. Always. And I get checked out once a month at the free clinic. Not only am I better in the sack than an amateur, I'm probably safer."

"Very good. You ought to have that printed up on your business card."

"If you're making fun of me," Orli turned and stared at Viggo, "I don't like it."

"Sorry. If I did, I didn't mean to."

In the uncomfortable silence, Orlando nibbled on his nails.

"Ugly habit, biting your nails."

"You don't know habits, you think this is ugly." But he put his hands in his lap. Finally, he glanced at the signs passing. "Okay, pull over. Let me out. I've got to get back to work."

Viggo managed to pull the Lotus to the curb without too much fuss.

"Stay on this street," Orli pointed directly ahead, "and you'll hit Beverly Hills." He reached for the door handle.

"What do you charge for company, Orlando?"

"Company would cost you...." He turned back to the old man. "...a hundred dollars."

"For the whole night?" Viggo seemed surprised.

"For an hour."

"You're joking." Viggo's eyebrows climbed towards his hairline. "You make a hundred dollars an hour and your boot is held together with a safety pin?"

"I never joke about money." Orli tilted his head.

"Neither do I." Viggo pursed his lips for a moment. "A hundred bucks an hour though. That's pretty stiff."

"No...." Orli reached over and put his hand in Viggo's lap. "...but its got potential."

"Orlando, how much to put up with me for the entire night?"

"You couldn't afford it." He started to get out of the car.

"Try me."

Orli paused and leaned back into the car. "Three hundred."

"Fine."

"What's your name, lover?" Orli purred.

"Viggo. My name is Viggo."

"Really? That's my favorite name in the whole world." Orli grinned. He could not believe his good fortune. Then Viggo got out of the car and Orli frowned.

"Get in." He motioned to the driver's seat. "This side."

"What?"

"You know how to drive a stick?" Viggo smiled at the younger man.

"Better believe it." Orli moved quickly to the driver's side.

"Then let's go." He moved to the passenger side. "It's worth three hundred just so I don't have to drive."

Orlando started the car and grinned as the motor growled to life. "Oh, the pedals are set up like a race car." He adjusted the seat and checked how his foot hit the pedal with the boots. "Here we go, Viggo."

The Lotus peeled out, fishtailed madly and screamed up the street.

*

Orli brought the car to a jarring, screeching stop in front of the Regent Beverly Wilshire Hotel.

"My raincoat's in the back." Viggo gestured to the backseat. "Put it on."

"Why?" Orli leaned back and grabbed the coat.

"You may feel more comfortable." Viggo leaned close to him. "This is not the kind of place that rents rooms by the hour."

"You mean they don't have hookers."

"Every place has hookers." Viggo shook his head. "But if this hotel has hookers, they don't look like they're...."

"Off the boulevard."

"Exactly." A doorman opened the passenger door and then nodded when Viggo gave him a few instructions about the Lotus.

*

"Great." Orli pulled the coat around him. "Now I took like a hooker in a trenchcoat." He looked around at the opulent surroundings, the polished marble floors and the intricately carved wood paneling.

"I'll be right back." Viggo nodded to the reception desk. "I need to check my messages."

Quickly, hiding his awe, Orli nodded and smiled broadly at the men and women dressed to the hilt with designer suits and dresses, fur and jewels. A woman wearing just a bit too much make-up and way too many jewels with her designer dress looked him over like he was a bug on display. He smirked and sidled over next to Viggo.

"Honey," he commented loudly, "I was thinking about getting a matching one on my other nipple." Orli moved so both nipples were visible. The gold ring on his left glimmered in the light.

Viggo did not respond. He just led the way to the elevators. An older couple joined them as they waited. The woman alternately looked scandalized that Orlando's presence was allowed in the hotel and glared at Viggo for daring to bring such an inappropriate person there.

The third time she raised a haughty eyebrow at him, Orlando put his boot on the edge of huge brass planter to display his thigh. "Oh, honey, look." He shifted so more bare leg was visible. "I've got a runner in my pantyhose." Then he suddenly grinned directly to the older couple. "But I'm not wearing any pantyhose."

The elevator chimed and the doors opened. Orli saw the lounger in the back. "Hot damn! Color me happy! They have a couch for two!" He hurried in and planted himself on it with one leg raised seductively.

Viggo looked to the older couple. "First time in an elevator." He stepped in. The older man started to go in, but his wife held him back. The doors closed.

"Evening, sir."

"Good evening. Penthouse," Viggo instructed the elevator operator.

The young man, Dominic according to his namebadge, watched Orlando in the mirrored surface of the door.

"I can't believe you did those things," Viggo whispered to Orli.

"I just couldn't help myself." Orli grinned, not in the least repentant. He pulled the ring off, enjoying the little wince both Viggo and the elevator operator gave, and offered it to the older man. "Maybe you should hold this for me." Viggo looked at the ring and realized it was just a clip ring, not a real pierced nipple ring. He shook his head and slipped the fake ring in his pocket.

*

Viggo slid the keycard in and opened the door. He gestured Orlando in ahead of him and for once the younger man was at a complete loss for words. The sunken living room furnished tastefully, paled in comparison to the massive windows on the far wall revealing the sparkling lights of the city below.

The older man smiled as he watched Orlando hurry over to the windows for a closer look. He picked up the phone. "Room service." He spoke to Orli. "What do you drink?"

"Diet Coke." Orlando had moved to the French doors leading to the balcony.

"Send up a bottle of Krystal champagne."

"Can I have some chips?" he called over his shoulder as he opened the doors and stepped out.

"...and a bowl of strawberries. Thank you."

"Wow! You have a great view from up here. Bet you can see all the way to the ocean." Orlando's voice drifted back into the penthouse.

"I'll take your word for it. I don't go out there."

"What? Why?" Orli closed the doors and moved back into the living room.

"I have a thing about heights." Viggo glanced down at his watch doing some mental time calculations.

"If you're afraid of heights," Orli continued to explore the room, "why are you on the top floor?"

"Cause it's the best. I looked for a penthouse on the first floor and there didn't seem to be any available." He smiled at the look on the younger man's face. "Impressed?"

"You kidding?" Orli tried to sound nonchalant. "I come here all the time. As a matter of fact they do rent this room by the hour." Viggo smiled and then moved to a desk and checked his messages.

"Well, now that you have me for the night, what are you going to do with me?" Orli sat on the edge of the desk.

"Want to know something? I don't quite know. I hadn't planned this."

"Do you plan everything?" He still looked at his surroundings.

"Always." Viggo gave him a small smile.

"Well, it's your money and the meter's running." Orli smiled back and waited a moment for Viggo to say something. "You know, you could pay me now, and break the ice. "

"Oh, right. Fair enough." Viggo stood and took out his wallet. He dropped three crisp, new hundred dollar bills in Orli's lap. The younger man stared at them for a moment, then pushed them into a pocket in his right boot. He looked up at Viggo still standing over him and smiled. He reached for Viggo's belt buckle and the older man took a step back.

"Let's talk some more first."

"Right." Orli smiled a tad too brightly. "So, Viggo, in town on business?"

"Uh-huh." Viggo took off his jacket.

"Let me guess, you're a...." Orli looked at him for a long moment. "...lawyer."

"And why do you say that?" Viggo loosened his tie.

"I dunno...." Orli smirked. "...you have that sharp, useless look."

Viggo almost smiled. "Sounds like you've known a lot of lawyers." He settled again in the chair by the desk.

"I've known a lot of everybody." After another pause as Viggo looked over some papers Orli unzipped the top of his boot. "All right, now I got red, I got green, I got yellow...." He spread out multiple packets. "...I'm out of purple, but I do have one Gold Circle coin left." He grinned. "The condom of champions... the one and only... nothin' is gettin' through this sucker. Whaddya say, hmm?"

"A regular buffet of safety," Viggo quipped.

The doorbell chimed.

"Champagne." Viggo started to get up, but Orli motioned him to stay put and hopped to his feet.

"Hey, I might as well make myself useful." He strolled up the steps to the door and opened it. The waiter carried a tray with a bucket of champagne and a covered bowl.

"Where would you like it?" The man tried not to stare at Orlando.

"Where would we like it?" Orli turned back to Viggo.

"Where would we like it?" Viggo repeated then motioned to a spot near the chair. "Here'll be fine."

The waiter set the bucket on a stand and the covered bowl to the indicated spot. He paused next to Orlando at the door.

"What are you looking at?" The waiter looked very uncomfortable.

"Here...." Viggo handed the man a folded bill.

"Thank you, Sir." Orlando closed the door firmly and marched down the stairs. Viggo twirled the champagne in the ice bucket.

"Tsk." Orli shook his head. "Excuse me, I didn't think he had change for a hundred." He sat on the steps while Viggo examined the label on the bottle. "You mind if I take my boots off?"

"Be my guest." Viggo deftly popped the cork without losing a drop of champagne.

"Thanks." He carefully unzipped the boots. "So... you have a wife? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

"Used to." Viggo poured the pale liquid into a crystal long stemmed glass.

"Oh?" He pulled the boots off. "Where are they? Shopping together?"

"They should be. They're all good at it." He set the glass on the step next to the younger man and paused. Orli carefully rolled down sheer black stockings that had been hidden by the boots.

He looked up at Viggo. "What?" At the older man's raised eyebrow, he continued, "You ever try wearing leather boots without something between you and the leather?" Orli shook his head as he finished rolling up the second stocking. "I don't recommend it." Then he grinned. "'Sides a lot of guys seem to like me in the stockings."

"Uh... right." Viggo seemed a bit nonplused.

"So what else are they good at?" Orli asked as he stuffed the stocking into the toe of his boot.

"What?"

"You said 'They should be. They're all good at it.'" Orli prompted.

"Oh, right." Viggo walked over to the mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of Perrier. "Well, the ex-wife lives in London in my ex-home. My girlfriend is in New York moving out of my apartment even as we speak." He poured the sparkling water into the other champagne glass. "The guy, well we never lived together, but he loved going shopping with my money.... Cheers." He raised his glass and saluted Orli before sipping.

"Oooh." Orli seemed genuinely surprised at the taste of effervescent wine. "Thank you." He looked at the older man drinking the sparkling water. "You don't drink?"

Viggo shook his head. "I'm high on life. Can't you tell?"

Orli smirked and finished his glass.

"Try a strawberry." Viggo lifted the cover off and offered the bowl.

"Why?"

"Because they bring out the flavor of the champagne." He grinned as Orlando selected the largest of the plump berries.

"Jesus," Orli shook his head. "I appreciate this whole seduction thing you've got going on here, but let me give you a tip: I'm a sure thing."

"Orlando," Viggo drawled, "the meter's running... cooperate." He refilled the empty glass Orli held.

Orlando bit into the juicy berry, staining his lips. When he took a sip of champagne, his eyes widened and sparkled in appreciation. His tongue darted out to lick the full red lips.

"You really are gorgeous." Viggo seemed mesmerized by Orli's mouth as the young man took another bite of strawberry.

"Just a romantic, that's you."

"Yes...." The mouth was wet, the lips red and full... so inviting. He leaned closer.

"Me too," Orli whispered, but pulled back just as they were about to kiss. "Not on the lips." Viggo froze, then Orli pulled his head down to his chest. A couple moments later, he cleared his throat. "Hate to say this, but...." Viggo waited. "...I gotta use the loo." The older man pointed to the bathroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

Orlando rinsed his hands and dried them on towels that probably cost more than his entire outfit. He leaned close to the mirror and used his finger to fix a smudge on the corner of his eye. Then he smiled checking his teeth. "I'll be out in a minute," he called out before pushing the door mostly closed. "The champagne kinda got to me...." He dug around in the little leather pack he carried and finally locating the small dispenser.

"What did you say?" Viggo was in the bathroom doorway.

"Uhhh...." Orli jumped and immediately put his hand behind his back. "That I'd be out in a minute."

"What have you got there?" Viggo frowned as he could see the younger man's hand clenched behind his back in the mirror.

"Nothin'...."

"Okay, that's it." Viggo's eyes narrowed in anger as he reached for Orli's pack on the vanity. "I don't want drugs here." He grabbed for the arm that Orli was holding behind his back. "So get your stuff and go!"

"I don't do drugs!" Orli pulled away, but he dropped the dispenser. "I tried them once. Didn't like what they did to me." He crouched down to grab the dispenser but Viggo beat him to it.

"What's this?" Viggo frowned when he read the label. "Dental floss?"

"Yeah, well...." Orli snatched the floss from the older man's hand. "I had all these strawberry seeds and 'sides you shouldn't neglect your gums."

"I'm sorry...." Viggo was at a loss. He set the pack back on the vanity and moved to the door. "You surprise me, Orlando. Not many people do...."

"Yeah, well you're lucky." Orli looked at him. "Most people shock the bloody hell out of me."

*

Orli channel surfed until he found an 'I Love Lucy' marathon. He popped a cracker with slice of cheese on it in his mouth and followed it up with a couple of grapes. Behind him, Viggo was asking for some figures to be faxed to him by the morning. Orli shook his head and then laughed at the antics of Lucy trying to stomp grapes. He had finished the bottle of champagne and was now sipping Diet Coke from the can.

Finally, he heard Viggo disconnect the call. "I'm sorta having a floor picnic here." He waved to the spread of cheese, crackers and fruit in front of him. "You sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm fine." Viggo smiled as he watched the younger man pop another cracker into his mouth. "Just catching up on work...."

Orli looked at him for a long moment then turned back to the television. He laughed as Lucy made a face over sticking her barefoot into a tub of fresh grapes. Shortly, he sensed Viggo's movement more than saw it as the man moved from the chair at the desk to a more comfortable one nearer to him. He also sensed he was being watched.

Picking up a large strawberry, Orli deliberately licked it before biting it. The flavor burst on his tongue as he savored the taste. He licked his lips and looked over at Viggo. The older man's eyes were locked on his mouth, the look was smoldering.

Orli pressed the mute button on the remote then crawled slowly over to a spot in front of Viggo's chair. He smiled and shrugged out of the vest. Viggo lightly trailed his fingers down Orli's smooth chest, briefly teasing the nipples. Orli started to push the micro shorts down only to be stopped by the older man.

"Let me." Viggo's hands were warm and confident as he slid them down Orli's sides to his hips. The micro shorts were pushed down slowly and Orli let himself enjoy the sensation as his body was explored. He gasped softly when fingers teased the tip of his cock.

*

Viggo looked up at the young man astride him. Orlando moved and twisted his body, confident in his mastery of the situation. Viggo bucked upwards and Orli gasped, losing his rhythm for a moment. Long blond locks trailed down the younger man's back and the ends tickling Viggo's thighs when Orli tilted his head back. He reached up to touch the silky braids, but Orlando intercepted his hand and pulled it to his mouth and lightly kissed the palm.

He moved his other hand to the smooth chest. He loved the way the boy shivered when he circled the dusky nipples. The tips were hard, slightly swollen after his earlier kisses and licks. He also felt the liquid that escaped from Orlando's cock pooling between them. "What do you like?"

"If I want you to turn me on I'll pay you three hundred." Orli blinked at him. "Just lay back and let me drive." He reached behind him and pressed a spot he knew would get a reaction.

Viggo could not stop the groan. But before Orli could take advantage, the older man rolled them over and positioned himself between those long, lovely legs. "I think this time...." He pushed deeper into the warm body. "...I'll do the driving." He pulled out a few inches and the pushed in hard and fast. Orli groaned and wrapped his legs around Viggo's waist.

Viggo shifted again, then started thrusting fast. He shifted the angle slightly at times, loving the sounds that escaped from the younger man. Just as they were both close to losing control, he paused and smiled. Orli's olive skin seemed to glow and glisten in the light. He could not resist. He licked a nipple. He liked the taste and the reaction so he licked it again then bit the tip lightly. The boy seemed almost incoherent with whispered phrases, loud moans and a writhing body as proof.

He slid his hand between them and his fingers touching the hard, leaking cock pushed Orli out of control. The younger man's body spasming around him set Viggo's climax off. He groaned loudly and he felt his cum filling the tip of the condom.

*

He stood under the heavy spray for a long time. The water and the expensive hotel soaps washed away the dirt and the stress of day. It was nice to just stand there without thinking for a short while. Finally, he turned the faucet and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and quickly dried off.

*

He tied the sash on the black silk robe over the matching silk pajama pants. Quietly, he gathered his discarded clothes and dropped them on a settee at the end of the bed. Orlando's clothing, while a bit worn and tattered, was neatly folded and piled on a chair. A wig with long blond braids was lying atop the stack.

Viggo looked over at the bed. Orlando was sprawled comfortably on his stomach in the tangle of sheets and pillows. Dark locks obscured his face. Somehow despite his nudity, despite the scent of sex in the air, the boy looked almost obscenely innocent. He shook his head and went into the living room, not bothering to close the door tightly.

A few moments later, Orli turned his head and blinked to clear his vision. Through the open door, he could see Viggo sitting under a lamp reading and sorting through a pile of papers.

*

A waiter wheeled in a table of food, coffee and orange juice. Viggo pointed to the table then returned his attention to the cordless phone at his ear.

"Sorry. Go ahead."

*

"McKellan knows we're after his company." Sean was eating breakfast on his diningroom table, surrounded by work already; Walls Street Journal on one side, folders open on another and a plasma monitor with keyboard in front of him. "He wants to talk with you. I don't think you should."

*

"I want to." Viggo signed the bill and gave the waiter his tip.

"Viggo, if the three of us sit down together we might as well announce our plans in the Wall Street Journal."

"I'll see him alone." Viggo poured a cup of coffee and put a croissant on a dish then sat back down. "Everyone knows you're my muscle. We'll make it social." He sipped the hot drink and tore a piece off the croissant. "Tell McKellan I'll meet him for dinner, tonight if you can arrange it." He quickly scanned the LA paper.

"You shouldn't go alone. He might claim that you tried to black mail him."

"Sean, we're businessmen...." Viggo scanned the WSJ next. "...not the damn mafia. I'll see you in the office. By the way, about your car...."

"Oh, god, what?"

Viggo grinned, waiting, making Sean squirm a few moments longer. "It turns like it's on rails." He hung up and finished his coffee. A small sound behind him and he turned to see Orlando standing a bit uncertainly in the bedroom doorwayin one of the Regent's plush white terry robes.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"'Morning." Orli walked farther in the room. "You didn't wake me. I can see you're busy. I'll be out of here in a minute."

"No hurry." He indicated the table. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Ummm...." Orli fidgeted.

"I took the liberty of ordering a little of everything." Viggo lifted the lids on two plates revealing scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, a waffle and a variety of sliced fresh fruit.

Orli grabbed a croissant and walked over to the French doors.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Orli answered around the croissant he was eating. "Too good. I forgot where I was."

"Occupational hazard?" Viggo folded the rest of the newspaper.

"Sort of...." He came back in and sat on the edge of the table next to Viggo. "Where'd you go?"

"I took the couch. I had some work to do." Viggo looked pointedly at where Orlando was sitting. "You know there are four other chairs here."

"Uh...." Orli stood and moved to the nearest chair. He pulled up a leg to hug as he settled in to continue his breakfast. "Better?"

Viggo nodded, but then paused as he looked at the boy's natural hair. It was a rich brown naturally streaked with lighter browns and some auburn hints as well. It was long and filled with wild waves. He also noticed that the boy's eyes were decidedly darker as well.

Orli touched at lock of hair. "Brown."

"Why?" When the boy raised an eyebrow, he added, "Why a blond wig and blue contacts?"

"My customers seem to like blue-eyed blonds better."

"About last night...." Viggo began.

"Oooh, Baby," Orli tried for sincerity, "you were the best. I was beside myself."

"Mmm...." Viggo just grinned. "I could tell."

"I just hope it was worth three hundred bucks." He had finished the croissant and started picking at a pancake.

"I'd say you give a good dollar value." They shared a grin and Viggo finished his coffee as Orli nibbled on a slice of kiwi fruit.

"Do you ever... enjoy it?" Viggo was honestly curious.

"I like guys, and girls sometimes, if that's what you're asking." Orli licked his fingers and wiped them on a napkin. "Not that I trust'm."

"No? Why's that?"

"Occupational hazard." Viggo looked at him then chuckled as Orli grinned. "What do you do anyway?" He nibbled on a piece of the waffle.

"I buy companies."

"What sort of companies?" He dipped a piece of the waffle in the juice from the fruit.

"Mostly companies in financial trouble."

"No shit. You must get a pretty good deal then." Orli stuffed the piece of waffle in his mouth.

"The one I'm buying this week is bargain priced at around a billion," Viggo deadpanned.

"...dollars?" Orli nearly choked on his breakfast. Viggo nodded. "Wow, you must be really smart." When Viggo only smiled, Orli continued, "I finished my O Levels but only managed less than three months at Guildhall...." He shrugged. "How far did you go?"

"I went all the way."

"I bet your parents are proud." This time it was Viggo's turn to shrug.

*

"So what a ya do with the companies once you buy'm?" Orlando came up behind Viggo as he fumbled with the knot of his tie.

"I sell them."

"Why?" Orli sat on the edge of the vanity and pushed Viggo's hands out of the way. "At ease, let me do this. Part of the all night services."

"By breaking up a company's assets-" The older man let his hands drop.

"What are assets?"

"Orlando-" Viggo looked at him.

"C'mon, I might buy a company some day." Orli completely undid Viggo's start on the tie.

"Assets are anything of value a company owns. Sometimes the pieces are worth more than the whole. By selling them off, I make a profit." He watched as the younger man deftly wrapped the knot and pulled the front through.

"Sorta like stealing cars and selling'm for parts, huh?" He loosened the front of the wrap slightly.

"Sort of... except it's legal." Viggo found he rather enjoyed this extra bit of personal attention,

"There, see?" Orli moved to the side so Viggo could get an unobstructed look in the mirror. "All properly balanced."

"Where'd you learn to do this?" He was impressed. It was a neat job.

"I fucked the debate team." At the look given to him, he rolled his eyes. "Tsk. We had a next door neighbor that would sometimes take us to church on Sundays. He liked ties.... You mind if I take a swim in your bathtub before I hit the road?"

"Sure thing." Viggo adjusted his cuffs. "Just stay in the shallow end."


	4. Chapter 4

The phone rang. Viggo set his briefcase down and picked it up. "Yes."

"Viggo, it's me." Viggo could hear Sean as he walked around. "McKellan is all set for tonight."

"Good." Viggo heard the water shut off in the bathroom.

"Listen, I gotta say this again." Viggo glanced as his watch as the lawyer continued, "I don't like you going alone."

"I'm a big boy." Viggo frowned for a moment then realized that Orli was singing in the tub.

"Let me at least get you a date. Keep it social."

"...have an attitude... U just leave it all up 2 me... My love will be your food... Yeah!" He walked over to the door and pushed it open.

"Viggo, did you hear me?"

"I'm here." Viggo saw Orli was up to his neck in bubbles, he had headphones on and his eyes were closed as he sang along.

"...What's that?"

"Housekeeping's singing." He walked in to the room.

 

"I know a lot of nice girls...."

"No, you don't." Viggo sat on the wide edge of the jacuzzi tub. "'Sides I already have someone in mind." He pressed the disconnect button on the handset and watched the beautiful young man in his tub.

"...U don't have 2 be cool... 2 rule my world... Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with... I just want your extra time and your...." Unaware he was being watched, Orli moved his head from side to side and made kissing sounds. "...Kiss!!" Suddenly, he blinked and his eyes widened when he saw Viggo next to him. "Don't you just love Prince?"

"More than life itself...." Viggo looked steadily at the younger man.

"Don't you ever knock?" Orli set the headphones on the side of the tub.

"Orlando, I have a business proposition for you." Orli stared at him. "I'm in town until Sunday." Orli continued stared at him. "I'd like you to be my companion while I'm here." Viggo smiled.

"Look, I'd love to be your 'beck-and-call guy'," Orli pointed out, "but you're single, rich and good lookin'. You could get a million free dates."

"I don't want all the entanglements." Viggo shook his head. "I'd pay you and you'd be an employee. Available for my...." He grinned, "beck and call."

"It'd cost you," Orli pointed out.

"Of course." Viggo smiled as he stood up. "How much?"

"Six full nights... days too?" Orli calculated` . "Four thousand."

"Orlando," Viggo pointed out, "six more nights at three hundred a night is only eighteen hundred."

"But you want days too," Orli responded.

"All right two thousand," Viggo offered.

"Three," the younger man countered.

"Done."

After a moment's stunned silence, Orli yelled, "Holy shite!" He slid under the bubble covered surface.

"Orli?" Viggo grinned as he heard the boy yelling under the water. "Orlando? Is that a yes?" A moment later, Orlando popped up spitting water and bubbles. His head covered with foam and he wiped at his eyes.

"Yes!" Viggo took a cloth and wiped the younger man's face. "Yes!" Orli stood up, causing the water to slosh and splash. Viggo handed him a large towel and watched as he wrapped it around his slim waist.

"Now," when he was certain Orlando was listening, he continued, "I'll be out most of the day." The boy grabbed a second towel and blotted his hair as he followed Viggo into the main room. "But we'll be going out to dinner, so I want you to buy some decent clothes." He pulled out his money clip and handed Orlando a small pile of bills.

"You really should consider using traveler's checks." The younger man quickly counted the money.

"Nothing too flashy, not too sexy. Conservative. Understand?"

"In other words, boring."

"Sophisticated. Nice." Viggo check his briefcase for his cellphone. "We're going to an important business dinner tonight."

"Okay," Orli grinned. "I would've stayed for two thousand."

"I would've paid four." Viggo smiled back. "Any questions?"

"Can I call you Viggi?"

"Not if you want me to answer." Orli followed him to the door. "The spare keycard is on the nightstand. Don't answer the phone. Be good."

"Baby, I'm gonna treat you so good you're never gonna want to let me go," Orli teased.

"Three thousand for six days," Viggo reiterated. "And Orlando, I will let you go." He smiled and closed the door behind him.

"But I'm here now...."

*

"Three thousand dollars!" Too happy, too excited to stand still, Orlando launched himself onto the master bed. "Three thousands DOLLARS!!" He rolled around for a moment, kicking his legs. Suddenly he sat up, pushed his wet hair back and reached for the phone.

"...Come on answer, Lij...." Orli bit his thumbnail as he listened to the phone ring. Just as he was about hang up, the phone was answered.

"'Lo..."

"Where've you been?!" Orli demanded without greeting. "I've been calling and calling all night."

"Ma?... You sound weird...." Lij definitely sounded like death warmed over. There was a familiar thunk. Orli smiled to himself. Lij's teddybear had hit the floor.

"Lij, it's me. Where've you been?"

"Hey, I went over to Billy's last night.... Well, I gotta life too, you know?" There was a long pause. "Where the hell are you, Orli?"

"Lij, the guy last night, the one in the Lotus...." Orli absently blotted at his still dripping hair. "I'm at his hotel, the Regent Beverly Wilshire. It's this absolutely unbelievable place," he continued in a rush, "and he wants me for the rest of the week and Lij, listen, he's paying me three thousand bucks!"

"Bullshit!!"

"No," Orli assured him, "it's true!"

"No, shit! I am soooo bummed." He heard movement on the other end. "I can't believe I gave him to you!"

"Yeah, well...."

"So is he twisted?"

"No."

"Is he ugly?"

"He's handsome." Orli played with the phone cord. "You saw'm last night." He rolled on his back and put his feet up on the headboard.

"Did ya get the money up front?" Lij asked. "Like I taught ya."

"At the end of the week-" Orli flexed his toes.

"See, that's it! He's a bum! He'll jip ya?!"

"No, he won't," Orli defended. "He paid me three hundred for last night and he gave me extra to buy some clothes. Now listen, Lij, I'm gonna leave some of it in an envelope at the front desk for ya. Give two hundred to that scumbag, Carlos, and the rest to Sala for part of the rent." He paused. "Spend it on drugs and I'll shave your head."

"I hear ya. I hear ya."

"Don't forget." Orli knew his roommate too well "It's at the Regent Beverly Wilshire. Write it down or you'll forget."

"Yeah, yeah... Reg Bev Wil... got it."

"Good."

"I'm getting dressed now. I'll be right over."

"Hey, Lij." Orli caught him before he hung up. "Where do I go for the clothes? Good stuff on him."

"In Beverly Hills?"

"Yeah."

"Baby! Fuckin' Rodeo Drive!"

*

Orlando was oblivious to the stares he gathered as he hurried over to the Reception Desk. "I'm leaving this for a 'Lij Wood'." He put the envelope on the counter. "He'll be by to pick it up shortly. Okay?"

The clerk nodded, trying to not stare at Orli. She picked the envelope up.

"Don't open that." The clerk shook her head and placed it on the lower level of the counter.

Mr. Weaving was surprised to see the young man leaving the hotel. He shook his head in disgust. He would have to have another talk with the staff about not allowing just anyone to stroll through.

*

The sun was shining, there was a nice breeze and Orli thought he was more than equal to the task of getting something 'decent' to wear for a business dinner. He flashed a saucy smile at the people passing by that were giving him odd looks. But soon he was lost staring at the displays in the store windows. Designer fashions... imported trends... fine jewelry....

He frowned when a guard standing at the doorway of one of the jewelry stores eyed him suspiciously. Looking down, Orli thought he looked okay with the wine jacket over his vest and shorts. But from the looks he was getting, he wondered if he was really in the right place.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the next men's shop he came to.

"May I help you?" The salesman's tone was cool and his look was clearly disapproving.

"I'm just looking." Orli took off his sunglasses to look at the display of suits, ties arrayed in like rainbow and a multitude of shirts. "Thanks." He noticed another salesman come closer also watching his movements. He touched the sleeve of a Prada suit cautiously.

"Are you looking for something in particular?"

"Yes. Something... conservative."

"Yes...."

Orli frowned. The man's tone was cool, not inviting. "You have some great looking suits here...." No response was forthcoming. "How much is this?" He lifted the sleeve once again.

"I don't think it would fit you."

"I didn't ask if it would fit." He understood the situation. "I asked how much it was."

"It's very expensive."

"What is with you?" He looked from one salesman to the other; each wore identical expressions of disdain.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to spend money." He started to reach into his jacket pocket for the cash.

"I don't think we have anything for you here. You're obviously in the wrong place." The other clerk moved closer as if to usher him out. "Please leave."

Speechless, Orli turned and walked out. The bright sun blinded him for a moment as he blinked hard several times. He pulled on his sunglasses in time to catch a look being exchanged by two women strolling by holding several bags from exclusive shops. Suddenly, he felt on display, naked. He hurried away, pulling his jacket closed.

*

Orli was at a loss. He needed to get something to wear or Viggo would not be happy. But he could not face those snobby clerks on Rodeo Drive again. He hurried across the lobby of the Regent toward the elevators.

"May I help you, Sir?"

Orli jumped when the man stepped in front of him. "I'm just going to my room."

"You're a guest here?" The man obviously did not believe that.

"I'm -- I'm with a friend," Orli stammered, a bit unnerved.

"And who is that?"

"I...." For a moment, he drew a complete blank on the name. "Viggo...." Damn, he could not recall the last name. Desperately, he looked around stalling for time. "Viggo ummm...." An elevator chimed and the doors opened.

"He knows me." Orli pointed to the operator. At the man's look, Dominic hurried over.

"Dominic, are you just coming off the night shift?" Dominic nodded. "Do you know this gentleman?"

"He's with Mr. Mortensen," Dominic whispered.

"Mr. Mortensen?" Plainly, the man was surprised.

"Yeah, that's it. Viggo Mortensen." Orlando lightly tapped Dom's shoulder. "Thanks." He hurried into the waiting elevator.

"Ummm... he joined him last night, Mr. Weaving, Sir." He hurried away as the nod of dismal.

Hugo Weaving followed Orlando to the elevator. "Why don't you come with me." He took the younger man's arm firmly and led him to a plain door. "We'll chat for just a moment."

Orlando entered a small but tastefully appointed office. There was small engraved nameplate on the desk that read 'H. Weaving, Executive Manager.' He sat in the chair Mr. Weaving waved him toward.

"What's your name?" Mr. Weaving leaned back on the edge of his desk directly in front of the younger man.

"What do you want it to be?" At the raised eyebrow, he continued, "Orlando. Orlando Bloom."

"Mister Bloom... things that go on in other hotels do not happen at the Regent Beverly Wilshire." Mr. Weaving turned and walked over to check on a small plant on the corner of a credenza. "Mr. Mortensen, however, is a very special customer." He paused and looked directly at Orli. "And we like to think of our special customers as friends. As a customer, we would expect Mr. Mortensen to sign in any additional guests. But as a friend, we're willing to overlook it, I'm assuming you're a... relative?"

Orlando nodded.

"I thought so. You must be his...?"

"Nephew?" Orli hesitantly supplied.

"Of course. Naturally, when Mr. Mortensen leaves, we won't see you in this hotel again."

Orli bit his lower lip, but nodded.

"I trust you don't have any other uncles in this hotel?" Orlando shook his head. "Good. We understand one another." Mr. Weaving picked up a pitcher of water and poured a small amount into the plant. "I would also encourage you to dress in a more appropriate manner. That will be all."

"No, that's not all." Orli was desperate. "That's what I was trying to do." He felt his throat tighten. Dammit, he was not going to get weepy over something so stupid as snobby sales people. "I was trying to get some other clothes... but..." He pulled out the money from his pocket and thrust it at the surprised hotel manager. "...they wouldn't... they made me feel like shit...." Dammit, now he was tearing up. He used the back of his hand to wipe his tears. He hated feeling like a freak and that was all these rich snobs seemed to do.

Mr. Weaving stared at the wad of bills in his hands for a moment before handing it all back to the young man. He picked up the phone and started to dial.

"What?" Orli wiped his nose on his sleeve. "You gonna call the cops?" Orli shook his head and gave a sardonic laugh. "Right, give them my regards." He dropped the cash into his lap when a crisp, white handkerchief offered to him.

"Men's department."

Orli wiped his eyes as he listened.

"David, please."

Orli blew his nose rather loudly.

"David, hello, this is Hugo Weaving over at the Regent Beverly Wilshire.... Well, thank you, that's flattering. I'd like to ask a favor of you. I'm going to send someone over. His name is Orlando. He's a guest of ours. The nephew of a very special guest."

He glanced at Orlando who looked shocked.

"He's from out of town and he needs a little help in dressing. Perhaps you could help him out.... Thank you very much. He'll be right over." Mr. Weaving hung up the phone and smiled at Orli. "There you are. If you have any other problems, come ask for me personally. I'm Mr. Weaving."

"Thanks, Hugo." Orli grinned at him as he returned the rather soggy handkerchief.

*

"Okay...." Karl pressed the remote for the laptop presentation and the next picture popped up on the wall. "...this is the jewel in McKellan's crown. We can strip out all the heavy equipment. Some of the cranes are very valuable overseas. The Japanese are salivating for them."

"Prime industrial property straddling the Port of Long Beach and Los Angeles," Sean added. "It gives me a hard-on."

"What's that long building over there?" Viggo flicked the laser pointer on a building in the far corner.

"Storage, I think." Robert frowned.

"Not with those smokestacks it's not," Viggo declared.

"Let me check." Karl pulled out a thick file and paged quickly through it.

"The real estate possibilities are endless," Robert commented. "Most of the yard we'll just level. I talked to a couple of developers, under the table, of course, and they said-"

"You what?" Viggo interrupted.

"I talked to some developers about the land."

"What kind of an idiot are you?" Sean growled. "You don't talk about this to anyone."

"They're close friends. They'd never breathe a word-"

Sean rounded on Karl. "Where did you dig this moron up?"

"He's right, Robert." Karl did not look any too happy either. "That was an incredibly stupid thing to do." He turned to his boss. "It won't happen again, Viggo. I'll pull him off the project immediately."

"Don't bother." Viggo just shook his head.

"What!?" Sean stood up.

"We don't have the time to bring someone new up to speed. Besides...." Viggo looked at Robert. "You've already impressed everyone you need to, haven't you?"

"It won't happen again, Mr. Mortensen."

"This is interesting." Karl pulled out a list from his folder. "That building is storage now, but it used to be a smelting plant. They closed it down after World War II."

"I want our lawyers to check into the toxic waste licenses on them right away." Viggo leaned closer to look at the folder that Karl had open. "I want to know if the permits are still valid and what kind of limits are on them."

"Jesus, yes." Sean's eyes gleamed at the prospect. "It's a long shot but if the permits are still in effect, they're worth a fortune."

Karl had his cellphone to his ear as he spoke with an assistant in another office. "We just got the update on McKellan Industries." At Viggo's nod, he continued, "McKellan Industries is sitting pretty 'cause they have the inside track on a Naval Contract valued at approximately three hundred thirty million."

"How the hell did we miss that?!" Sean was livid.

"With that much money practically in the bank, their stock will skyrocket!" Robert stated the obvious.

"No, shit, Sherlock," Sean threw his pen down on the table and stalked over to the coffee maker.

"You know it's not too late, Mr. Mortensen," Robert continued. "You could back out now-"

"No fucking way!" Sean crushed the empty cup in his hand. "We've got over a thousand man-hours invested and-"

"Gentlemen," Viggo spoke softly and at first no one seemed to have heard. "Gentlemen!" Silence descended. "Who do we know on the Senate Appropriations Committee?" He caught Sean's eye. "'Cause the Navy's sure as hell not going to be spending three hundred million without going through appropriations first."

"Astin," Sean supplied. "Senator Astin." He turned to Karl and Robert. "Get him on the phone and also find out we could have missed this!"

"You all set for dinner tonight?" Sean was pulling his notes and papers together.

"Absolutely." Viggo looked through his messages.

"McKellan is bringing his grandson," Sean updated him.

"Jonathan, prefers to be called Jon or Johnny," Viggo recited from memory. "Very bright kid, got a good business sense." Viggo's research into those he planned to do business with was always thorough. "Plays polo."

"Watch yourself with him."

Viggo just rolled his eyes and logged into his computer.

"Who are you taking?" Sean persisted.

"No one you know."


	5. Chapter 5

Orlando was a bit jittery by the time the elevator deposited him on Gentlemen's Apparel floor. The security guards had all eyed him closely when he entered the store. He chewed nervously on his thumbnail as he looked around.

"You must be Orlando."

He spun around and nodded at the welcoming smile on David's face.

"I'm David. Let's look at you...." David stepped back and surveyed him. "So where are you from, Orlando?"

"Canterbury." At the questioning look, he continued, "by way of.... Well, it's sort of a long story...." He started to sit on the edge of counter.

"Oh, I don't think you want to sit there." David put an arm around him and ushered him toward a set of stairs. "What are your plans while you're in town?"

"Well...." Orli offered, "I'll be going out to a business dinner."

"You'll want a suit then. Tonight?" At Orli's nod, David looked at him again. "Well, there won't be time for alterations, but I think we have something that should fit you nicely." They started up the steps. "Do you need shoes?"

"Uhh...." Orli looked at his boots.

"Philip!" David called out as they reached the next floor. "We'll need shoes!"

David pulled out a charcoal grey suit with a very light detail of contrasting color thread woven in. "Your uncle will like this."

"David," Orli leaned close, "He's not really my uncle."

"They never are...."

*

He saw an odd look come over the guest he was helping. "...ummm... Thank you very much...." Mr. Nakamoto bowed and hurried off. Hugo turned to find Orlando grinning broadly with a garment bag over his shoulder.

"I got a suit."

"I rather hoped you'd be wearing it," he commented dryly.

"I didn't want to get it messed." Orli's smile was infectious and he was obviously ecstatic. "I got shoes too. Wanna see?"

"That's all right," he assured the younger man. "I'm sure they're quite tasteful."

"They were real nice to me there. They treated me, y'know... nice." Orli nudged him a bit. "Thanks, Hugo."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Bloom." He watched as the young man headed to the elevators. Once again secure in his own skin, he was oblivious to the looks given to him by other guests and employees of the hotel. Hugo smiled, but shook his head.

*

The phone was ringing. Orlando fumbled for a moment with the cardkey, but finally got the door open. He hurried over to the phone.

"Hello?" He set the garment bag on a nearby chair.

"Never answer the phone. Ever."

"Then why are you calling me?" Orli rolled his eyes.

"Did you buy some clothes?"

"I gotta suit. It's nice."

"Let's hope so. I'm going to be pressed for time, so I'll meet you in the lobby at 7:45, okay?"

"You know most guys at least come to the door to pick up their dates," Orli teased. He could just picture the older man's expression. "Where are we going anyway?"

"This isn't a date and we're going to The Voltaire."

"Any good?" Orli reached over and unzipped the bag.

"I think you'll approve. It's very elegant."

"All right. I'll meet you in the lobby. But only cause you're paying me to." He pulled out the new shoes from the bottom of the garment bag.

"Thank you very much."

Orli grinned and hung up. He picked the suit bag up to take it into the bedroom when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"I thought I told you not to answer the phone."

"Then stop calling me!" He heard Viggo chuckle.

*

Orli check the time. 5:00 pm. He had almost three hours to get ready. He nibbled on his thumbnailand wondered if he could get a snack sent up since he missed lunch. He jumped when the doorbell chimed.

He hurried over to the door, opened it and peered around the edge. "Yes?"

"Housekeeping." A woman in a maid's uniform smiled politely. "I come to turn down the bed. Five o'clock, I turn down the bed."

"What?"

"Housekeeping." She pointed to her hotel badge and spoke slowly as if she thought he might not speak English. "I come to turn down the bed."

"Okay." He opened the door fully and stepped aside. Consuelo, according to her badge, walked directly to the master bedroom and he followed. "Is there a trick to it?"

The maid turned down the bedspread and adjusted the pillows a smidge.

"Is that all?" Orli was surprised. "You just fold back the bedspread?"

"I also place las chocolates on the pillow."

"Oooh, I love those."

"I leave extras, Sir." She smiled at him.

"Thanks!" He was genuinely surprised and pleased. "Consuelo, are all rich people so lazy they can't do this on their own?" She just shrugged.

*

"I didn't do it, Sir."

"I didn't say you did." Hugo was crouched down next to a large black scuff mark on the polished marble floor. "I want you to call maintenance and have them take of it." He did not immediately react when two black boots appeared in his line of sight. "You have to learn to delegate...." The Bell Captain nodded as he looked up and gaped.

"Hugo?"

He stood up slowly. When he saw that Orlando still had not changed, he sighed. "It didn't fit?"

"Oh, no, it fits just fine." Orli looked a bit embarrassed as he continued, "I just, uh... have a bit of a problem...."

*

He chewed his lower lip nervously. The elegant formal place setting complete with an intimidating array of different size forks, spoons, stacked china plates and crystal glassware was completely intimidating. Orlando was almost afraid to breathe much less touch anything.

"In fifteen minutes I can teach you everything you need to know to dine with the Queen." Hugo sounded confident as he sat across from Orlando with an identical place setting. "First, napkin placed gently on your lap." The younger man mirrored his actions. "Elbows off the table and sit up straight." Orli adjusted his posture. "Now as you pick up the knife you shift your fork to the left hand."

"But I always eat like this."

"Either you're European or badly brought up."

"Hmmm... maybe both?" Orli giggled, amused.

"Actually, some of the richest people I know have the worst manners," Hugo rambled. "Of course, Mr. Mortensen, being of old money, knows his way around a table. All right now, pay attention please. Shrimp fork. Salad fork. Dinner fork."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I got the salad fork, but I don't know about these others...."

"Just count the tines...."

"Maybe I'll just order a burger, Hugo." Orli looked bewildered at the utensils in front of him. "That way I can eat with my hands." He started fidgeting with his wild hair.

"Mr. Bloom...." Hugo saw the young man was getting more nervous as the lesson progressed. "There's a salon here in the hotel. Instead of worrying unnecessarily about table manners, why don't you just have your hair done instead?"

"Professionally?"

*

"I have a friend who has a friend who does Cher's wigs." Orlando watched as Thane, the stylist, studied him, touching the untamed dark locks.

"I hate him already." Thane smiled at him. "All set?"

"Yeah." Orli grinned. "Whadya say we chop it all off and bleach the tips."

"Darling? Trust me...."

*

Viggo hurried into the lobby. He was even later than he had anticipated. He glanced around and sighed. No Orlando to be seen. Rolling his eyes, he hurried over to a courtesy phone.

"Good evening, Mr. Mortensen."

Viggo paused as he started to pick up a phone.

"Hugo Weaving, manager of the hotel.

"Of course, yes." He smiled at the man. "If you'll excuse me just a moment-"

"I have a message for you," Hugo interrupted, "from your 'nephew', Sir."

"My what?"

"Your nephew. The young gentleman staying in your room?"

"I think we both know he's not my nephew. And I would know this because...." Viggo paused and looked at the other man. "...I am an only child."

"Of course, Sir." Hugo nodded his head. "The young man asked me to tell you that he is waiting for you in the lounge."

"Thank you." Viggo picked up his briefcase and started towards the lounge.

"Very intriguing young man, Mr. Bloom."

"Intriguing...." Viggo repeated. "uh... thank you...."

*

Viggo looked around the lounge and still did not spot Orlando. He started to get a bit concerned, even a bit annoyed. He scanned the people once again. Suddenly, he turned back toward the piano bar.

Orlando's smile was brilliant. Viggo was amazed at how different the young man looked. A charcoal grey suit, very pale yellow shirt with a mandarin collar and while he was not wearing a tie, the vest that tastefully blended the pale yellow of the shirt, the grey of the suit with just a hint of other colors in its pattern definitely completed the look.

"You're late." Orlando tried to look upset, though the effect was spoiled by the twinkle in his dark eyes.

"You're stunning." Viggo was also amazed at the boy's hair. Someone had somehow gotten the wild disarray under control without cutting it short. He had to resist the temptation to touch the silken waves. Whoever had styled it had relaxed a bit of the curl, trimmed just a bit and the small ponytail at the nape of his neck looked stylish and yet elegant as well. It was almost as if Orlando was a gentleman of an earlier age.

"You're forgiven." The younger man's grin lit up the room.

*

"Right this way, Mr. Mortensen." They followed the Maitre'd's winding path through the restaurant. "Your party is waiting for you at the table."

Orlando followed Viggo and tried not to goggle at the beautiful decor of The Voltaire. He noticed a few heads turning his way and felt a bit paranoid. He surreptitiously he checked to see that everything was still properly buttoned and zipped. He adjusted the mandarin collar.

"Stop fidgeting," Viggo whispered to him. "You look wonderful." He could not help but smile at the compliment.

"Here you are, Sir." The two gentlemen already at the table stood when they arrived.

"Mr. Mortensen?" The older gentleman in his late sixties, perhaps, with silver white hair and sharp blue eyes offered his hand. "I am Ian McKellan."

The handshake was warm and the grip strong. "A pleasure to meet you, Sir." Viggo smiled. The elder McKellan, while not a physically imposing man, had an almost larger than life presence about him.

"And this young fireball...." Ian turned to his companion. "...is my grandson, Jonathan."

"I don't know about fireball...." Johnny glanced at his grandfather. "...but grandson is true enough. A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mortensen." Again, a warm, strong grip. "I've heard a lot about you."

"It's good to meet you as well." Viggo smiled. "And don't believe everything you hear." He turned to Orli. "This is a friend of mine, Orlando Bloom."

"A pleasure." Orli smiled over his nerves and shook hands; both men seemed nice enough.

As soon they were seated, Johnny looked directly at Viggo. "So Mr. Mortensen, reading the various statements from your company, press releases and all, it's difficult to tell what exactly your intentions are."

Orli pushed his chair back and started to stand. Viggo's hand on his stopped him. "Where are you going?"

He glanced at the McKellans and smiled. "I need to find the loo."

"Upstairs and to the right." Viggo waved in the general direction of a rather grand staircase.

"Thanks." He turned to leave.

"Shall I order for you?" Viggo offered.

"Yeah...." He stopped himself. "Please do so. Thank you."

*

Orlando took his time in the restroom. It was quite a grand place in itself. A far cry from some of the vermin infested places along the boulevard that he had been unfortunate enough to use. He washed his hands and used the fresh towel offered to him by the attendant. He checked his hair in mirror and fiddle with his collar. He thanked the attendant and dropped a five dollar bill in the tip tray as he left.

The first course was served just after he sat down. It was not salad. Orlando looked at what had been served to the others; it was the same thing. "...ummm... where's the salad?" he whispered to Viggo.

"Salad is at the end of the meal."

Orli's eyebrows climbed on his forehead. "But that's the fork I know." Viggo's attention was called back to Johnny's questions about stock options. Orli bit his lip. Hugo had not covered something that looked sort of toast with deviled ham spread on it with a couple of sliced black olives place on it for decoration.

"I never know which fork to use myself."

Orlando smiled tentatively when the elder McKellan grinned at him and picked up a piece of toast and bit it. He picked up one of the pieces on his plate and flicked off the olives before taking a tentative bite. It was not bad, but it did still remind him of deviled ham spread only made with liver.

"So young man," Ian turned his attention to Viggo now, "I understand you are trying to take over my company."

"Please don't patronize me, Mr. McKellan. Our ages mean nothing here." Viggo could be as direct as he wanted as well.

"Mr. Mortensen," Johnny stepped in, "we know you've purchased at least twenty percent of our stock. We also know you plan to file a formal bid for a majority share."

"Twenty-five percent."

"Mr. Mortensen," the elder was not going to budge an inch, "I built McKellan Enterprises myself. I know every man who ever worked there by his first name. I know their wives... and their children. If your intention is to take over my company and turn it into a glorified real estate deal, think again."

Waiters cleared the first course plates. Orlando was relieved that he did not have to finish the toast. He hoped that the liver on toast had not been too expensive as he sipped his water.

"What do you suggest, Mr. McKellan?"

"What would it take to buy our stock back?" Ian asked. "Name your price."

"To get me in a mood to sell...." Viggo paused. "Double what I paid. But your company doesn't have enough capital right now to buy anything."

"We're on the verge of closing a large navy contract." Johnny sounded confident. "Double is ridiculous, but we can assure you a healthy profit on your shares. We would give you a promissory note...."

"You're not getting any navy contracts."

Orlando realized that the McKellans were shocked by this news.

"There's no way you could know that," Johnny argued.

"But I do know." Viggo smiled. "I also know your lines of credit are over-extended. If I don't buy your company, someone else will...." He paused as the next course arrived.

"What? Do you have dirty politicians and bankers on your payroll now?" Johnny demanded.

Identical plates were set before each man. Orlando stared at his dish. When a waiter placed a set of tongs by each plate, he whispered, "Excuse me, but what are these things?"

"Escargot, Monsieur."

"Snails," Viggo translated. "Try them. They're a delicacy." He picked up his tongs, demonstrating for Orlando, clamped a shell and used his shrimp fork to pull the snail from the shell.

Orli bit his lip, not certain he really wanted to try the delicacy. But he picked up his tongs and turned them a couple of times to try and work out the best way to grab a shell.

"I met your father once. Peter Mortensen had quite the reputation as a bastard." Ian McKellan raised an eyebrow. "I bet he must be proud of you."

"Actually I have the franchise on that," Viggo quipped. "Besides it doesn't matter, he passed away."

"Oh." The elder McKellan seemed caught off guard by that tidbit of news. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," Orlando offered quietly. But Viggo did not acknowledge either condolence.

"Mr. McKellan, I'm not here to sell you my stock." Viggo deftly snagged another shell. "On the contrary, I'm here to buy yours."

"You've got a lot of nerve." The elder McKellan glowered.

"No." He pulled another snail out. "What I have is a lot of money."

"I know all about you, Mr. Mortensen." Ian tone was deadly serious. "When you buy companies, they have a way of disappearing. Even the pension funds are stripped clean. The last three companies you took over were cut up in so many pieces, widows were left without their retirement checks."

"What I did with those companies was perfectly legal." Viggo's cool tone was a sharp contrast to the elder McKellan.

"We're not questioning the legality of what you do," Johnny stepped in. "It's your morality that makes me sick."

"I will not allow my company to be raped by a man like you." Ian emphasized his point.

"It is not your company. It's a public company. And I am going to acquire it. Either I buy from the other stock holders, or I buy from you." Viggo tone was like ice now, his anger cold. "I would suggest that you and your board cooperate with me rather than fight a battle you don't have the ammunition to win."

Suddenly, the snail Orlando had finally managed to capture in the tongs flew across the room. A waiter casually caught in his hand.

"Slippery little suckers...." Orlando offered. The McKellans and Viggo all stared at him for long moment.

"If you'll excuse me, Grandfather... Orlando." Johnny dropped his napkin on his plate. "But I can't stomach this discussion any longer." He touched his grandfather's shoulder. "I'll be outside getting some fresh air."

"I'm afraid I agree with my grandson." The elder McKellan stood. He offered his hand to Orlando who hurried to stand. "It was wonderful meeting you, Orlando." He merely nodded to Viggo. "You should know we're going to fight you with every resource we have."

"Do what you have to do. I don't take it personally." Viggo straightened his napkin.

"I do." Ian looked him square in the eye. "I take it all very personally."


	6. Chapter 6

It was beautiful night with the skies clear, the wind just a little cool, a welcome contrast to the heat of the day. Viggo sat in a chair just outside the penthouse terrace doors looking at Orlando. The boy was barefoot, his jacket was off, his vest unbuttoned and sitting on the terrace's stone railing.

"You're upset, huh?"

"Upset." Viggo shook his head. "No. I never get upset about business."

"You liked the guy, though." Orli leaned back a bit as Viggo tensed up.

"Whether I liked him or not is irrelevant. It's business. There's no emotion involved in business... if you want to survive."

"We're the exactly the same!" Orli suddenly pronounced. "Lij keeps telling me don't get emotional when you turn tricks -- that's why no kissing -- it's too personal. The key is like you're saying, stay numb, don't get involved -- when I'm with a client, I'm a robot, I just do it." He paused, realizing what he just admitted. "Except with you. At your price I give my all...."

Viggo laughed ruefully. "You and I are such similar creatures, Orlando. We both screw people for money." He sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad." Orlando knew what it was like to lose a parent. He also knew it did not matter how old you were when it happened, it still hurt.

"My father died last month." Viggo seemed far away, almost untouched by what he said. "I had not spoken to him in fourteen and a half years...." An uneasy silence settled.

"Do you want to talk about this stuff?" When Viggo shook his head, Orlando jumped down from the railing. "Good. 'Cause I have an idea." He crouched in front of the chair and grabbed Viggo's hand. "Why don't we watch old movies all night and veg out."

"Veg out?"

"Yeah." Orli grinned. "Be still like vegetables. Lay like broccoli."

Viggo actually seemed to take the suggestion into consideration for a long moment. "Look, I'll be back in awhile." He stood up and headed to the door. "We'll do broccoli another night."

*

Orli blinked. He looked around for a moment, uncertain of where he was. The penthouse master bedroom was dark except for the illumination provided by the television. An old Cary Grant film was in progress. Viggo was not in bed.

He grabbed the terry robe as he stumbled into the living room. Viggo was not there and the clock read 3:17. He wrapped the robe tightly around himself as sat on the desk chair and dialed the reception desk.

"Ummm... hi...." He rubbed his eyes. "I'm up here in the penthouse. Has anyone seen Mr. Mortensen down there?"

*

The elevator chimed and the doors opened. Dominic leaned out to see if anyone was around. It was 3:00 am. and while unlikely, he did not want to take the chance. Only a few housekeeping staff could be seen. He motioned for Orlando to follow him. Quietly and quickly, he led the way to the hotel's diningroom.

Orli was not sure what he expected when he heard the piano playing softly as he entered. There were a number of staff members on break sitting around listening. Viggo was seated at the piano playing.

He did not recognize the piece but even he could tell that Viggo was quite good. Smiling, he stood there until the older man finished. "I didn't know you could play?" He stepped closer and Viggo turned towards him.

"I only play for strangers." Viggo held out his hand and Orli let himself be pulled to stand in front of the older man.

"I was getting lonely upstairs all by myself." He smiled but he could see that Viggo was still in that dark place inside himself. Carefully he threaded his fingers through the older man's sandy hair. Viggo leaned closed and rested his head on Orli's stomach for a moment.

"Gentlemen," Viggo glanced around the room, "would you mind leaving us, please?" The various staff quietly gathered their things and left.

"Does everyone do what you tell them to?" Orli asked. Viggo tugged on the sash and the robe opened. '...ahhh...." He gasped when Viggo kissed his navel and teased it with his tongue. "...I guess so...."

Viggo lifted Orlando onto the top of the piano and the keyboard covered closed with a thud. When he tried to kiss the younger man on the mouth, Orli tilted his head and instead Viggo kissed his way down the boy's throat. Before Orli realized it, he was on his back sprawled on the open robe with Viggo's mouth and hands teasing him.

He let himself just react. It was so much easier with someone like Viggo who actually seemed to care if he enjoyed himself. "...gahhhh...." The moan escaped when a warm mouth engulfed the head of his cock. He surged upward and Viggo took in most of his length. The older man's tongue teased him and the suction was delicious. It did not take long before he shuddered. Before the last of the spasms had past, he felt himself shifted. His ass was propped on the covered keys and then a cock slid between his thighs. He tightened his legs and Viggo moved hard and fast.

The head of the older man's cock bumping the spot behind his testicles hard enough to make Orlando harden again. Fingers rolled and tickled his nipples as he arched, feeling the edges of the piano against his back. "...ahhh...."

As the spasms passed, he let himself float; not really asleep, but not really aware. When he blinked, he was warm and being held close. "...hmmm?..."

"Shhh," Viggo's voice was warm and soft as well, "we're almost there." Orli blinked again when he heard a chime and he realized that the elevator had stopped and Viggo was carrying him.

"There you go, Sir." He vaguely realized that Dominic must have opened the penthouse door for them.

"Thank you.... I'll catch you in the morning." Orlando closed his eyes. He was very tired. He did not even react when he was laid on the soft bed, a warm cloth cleaned him and the covers tucked around him.

*

The curtains were opened quickly and the room flooded with sunlight. Orlando groaned and tried to bury his head farther under the covers.

"Wake up. Time to shop." He opened his eyes to find a credit card hovering a few inches from his nose. "Now, if you have any trouble using this, have them call the hotel."

"Oh," he took the card a bit reluctantly, "more shopping."

"I still don't understand why you only bought one suit." Viggo looked good all fresh and clean for a day at the office.

"I wasn't as much fun as I thought it was going to be." Orli ran his fingers through his hair and looked morosely at the credit card.

"Why not?" Viggo tilted the boy's head up.

"Well...." It was embarrassing. He tried to look away, but Viggo would not let him. "They were mean to me."

"Mean to you?"

*

It was another beautiful day in Beverly Hills, Rodeo Drive. Viggo pulled Orlando across the street. "People are looking at me." He was dressed in the grey suit slacks with the shirt buttoned but not tucked in. But he still felt like all eyes were on him. Snapping his gum, he kept his head down.

"No, they're not," Viggo assured him. "They're looking at me."

"The stores aren't nice to people." Orli ran his hand through his hair and tugged on the front of the pale yellow shirt.

"Stores are never nice to people. Stores are nice to money." They stopped in front of an exclusive men's shop. "Stop fidgeting and get rid of the gum."Orli turned his head spit it toward the gutter. A couple of ladies jumped a bit.

"I cannot believe you just did that." Viggo tugged him into the shop. He just grinned, unrepentant.

"May I help you, Sir?" A sales clerk approached them, though his question was directed to Viggo.

"I'd like to speak with your manager." Viggo turned back to Orlando, who was looking at but not touching various shirts on a display near them.

"Sir?" They turned. "My name is Craig Parker. I am the manager of this establishment. How may I help you?" It was obvious the man knew Viggo had money simply by the style of his suit and how he conducted himself.

"Mr. Parker," Viggo held out his hand to Orlando and pulled him close, "do you see this handsome young man? Do you have anything in this shop as gorgeous as he is?" Orli blushed but Viggo would not let him duck behind him.

"Oh, yes, Sir!" Mr. Parker started then realizing what he had said, "I... uh... mean uh, we have many things that would be as gorgeous as he would want them to be!"

"I think we are going to be needing a lot more people helping us, Mr. Parker." Viggo leaned close. "Because we are planning to spend an obscene amount of money here and we really need to be sucked up to."

"Well, you are certainly in the right store, Sir." The manager practically fell over himself trying to please. "The right city, if I might say so."

*

"...we can get these in any color, or style... most ready by the end of the day, if not sooner...."

Viggo smiled as Orli's eyes seemed to grow bigger with each description and sales clerks scurried around offering samples of cloth and designs. He turned back to reading the WJS, sipping the excellent coffee offered to him by the staff. Another clerk hurried in carrying several casual slacks and shirts.

"Mr. Mortensen...." He looked up from the article he was perusing. "If I might ask, exactly how obscene an amount of money are we talking about here - just mildly profane or really obscene?"

"Really obscene," Viggo assured the man as he pulled out his cellphone and speed dialed Sean's private line.

"I really like this man," Craig whispered as he headed back to supervise the activity around Orando.

"Viggo, where are you?" Sean did not sound happy. "Word is all over the street. McKellan's raising your offer."

"He's a tough old bird...." He looked over at Orlando. One of the clerks held up a striped shirt with a jacket against Orlando's shoulder. When the boy looked at him, he gave a negative shake of his head. Then another clerk offered a pair of dark trousers and a deep blue shirt with them. Orlando's smile was dazzling when Viggo nodded. The colors went well with the younger man's complexion and undoubtedly the clerks would make certain they fit.

"Where'd he get the money?"

"I don't know." He heard Sean whispering instructions to Karl in the background. "Rumor has it he threw in with the employees."

"Well, either way someone has to be backing up the paper." Viggo glanced at his watch. "Find out what bank." He hung up.

"Mr. Mortensen, Sir." Mr. Parker was at his elbow. "How are we doing so far?"

"I think we need some major sucking up here."

"Well, Sir, you're not only a good looking man, but a powerful one as well. I saw that the moment I laid eyes on you...."

"Not me," Viggo nodded toward Orlando who was smiling and pointing at something in a catalog, "him."

"Oh, right." The manager hurried back to his most important customer.

Viggo packed up his briefcase. "Orlando...." He stopped short when the boy was right next him. He wore a pair of linen slacks with matching cream colored shirt, barefoot and looking positively delectable. "I've got to get to the office." He handed his credit card to the young man in full view of the manager and staff. "You look great. You're on your own. Have fun." He looked at Mr. Parker. "He has my card."

"And we'll help him use it."

*

His head was spinning. Orlando had viewed and tried on so many different suits, shirts and shorts and god knows what else that he was certain he would never remember what went with what. He was glad to sit down as he tried on shoes. Maybe he should have had something to eat before following Viggo out of the hotel this morning. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Who ordered pizza?" Mr. Parker did not sound pleased.

But Orli could not help but smile when he breathed in the wonderful aroma. He blinked and found a huge slice of gourmet pizza being offered to him. "Oh, thanks."

"Would you like something to drink?" Mr. Parker asked, apparently realizing his customer was in need of a short break.

"Diet Coke?"

*

Of course it was not just the visible necessities that clerks helped him with. By the time he left the shop, he had collection of silk boxers and briefs, socks, night shirts, sportswear, hair care products and other toiletries as well. Most of the items were to be delivered to the hotel for him, but he carried out a suitbag and a few smaller bags as well.

He could not help but smile widely as he put on the designer sunglasses and walked down Rodeo Drive. He again wore the cream colored linen trousers and matching blazer with a pale aqua silk shirt that fit him perfectly along with comfortable, expensive Italian leather casual loafers. Orlando Bloom stood out among the crowd because of his good looks; women gave him more than a few heated looks and even a number of men checked him out as they passed.

Suddenly he stopped in front of a small men's shop; the one he had tried to shop at the day before. He took a deep breath and pulled his sunglasses off as he strolled in.

"May I help you?" A clerk, one he did not recall from the day before, approached.

"No, thank you." He spotted the man he had dealt with. "Excuse me." The clerk looked at him and gave him the 'bright helpful' smile. "Do you remember me?"

"Uhhh...." The smile faltered as the man obviously had not a clue.

"I was in here yesterday." Orlando circled the display the clerk was standing by. "You refused to help me. You refused to sell me anything." He paused and raised his arms displaying a small portion of his purchases. "You work on commission, right?" The man nodded mutely. "Big mistake. Big, big mistake. Huge." Orli put his glasses back on and headed to the door. "Now, you'll have to excuse me, I have to go shopping."

He did not even bother to look back.


	7. Chapter 7

Hugo Weaving listened attentively to the suggestions offered by the desk clerks on how best to resolve a scheduling conflict. He looked up as the main door opened and Orlando Bloom walked in. Hugo could not help but smile as the young man, impeccably dressed, walked directly to the elevators followed by a bellhop holding an armload of boxes and bags.

*

He struggled for a moment with the keycard, but finally the door opened. Orli entered the penthouse followed by the bellhop. He motioned to the couch and the man placed the boxes and bags on it. Orlando grinned and pulled out his new wallet and gave the man a folded bill. "Thank you."

The moment the door closed, Orli kicked off his shoes and did a wild spin before collapsing into the chair by the desk. "Whew!"

*

"You were right." Viggo continued to fix his coffee as Sean entered the conference room carrying a new set of papers. "McKellan mortgaged everything he has down to his underwear to secure loans from a bank. Not just any bank. One we do business with."

Viggo sipped his coffee as he sat down next to a pile of folders overflowing with documents.

"It goes without saying that your business means a great deal more to them than our friend McKellan's. All you have to do is make a call." He pushed the phone towards his boss.

Viggo made no move toward the phone. Instead he started to stack some empty water glasses, studying the glass tower he created.

"Viggo," Sean cleared his throat, "excuse me for saying this but what the hell is wrong with you this week? You're giving him the chance to get away? As of two minutes ago, you-"

"You know what I used to love to do as a kid?" Viggo cut him off. "I loved blocks...." He added one more glass to the tower. "Building blocks.... Erector sets...."

"So I loved Monopoly, Park Place, The Boardwalk." Sean frowned in confusion. "So what's that got to do with anything?"

"I used to like to build things, make things, Sean." Viggo tapped the glasses which tilted precariously. "We don't make anything...."

"We make money." Sean frowned and pushed the phone closer to Viggo. "His jugular is exposed and all you need to do is make the call...."

*

The lighting in the living room was low when he closed the door behind him. He wondered if Orlando had gone to bed already to watch some television.

"Welcome home, Dear."

Viggo turned and stared. The younger man had obviously gone to some trouble to arrange a candle lit dinner for them; soft music played in the background for ambience. But what stopped him dead in his tracks was Orlando. The young man was casually sprawled in a chair next to the table and wore only a tie and a beautiful smile.

"I like the tie."

"I got it for you." Orli stroked the length of it for a moment. Then his hand was captured as Viggo pulled him to his feet and kissed him just behind the ear. He was pressed against the older man's body and felt deliciously exposed and erotic as the expensive suit brush against his skin.

The kiss moved down his neck as he worked at undressing Viggo. They moved slowly toward the bedroom. The new was first casualty followed by Viggo's tie; both left on the floor followed by the suit jacket and the older man's shoes. They broke the kiss when he felt the back of his legs pressed against the bed.

He lay back on the bed as Viggo worked at unfastening his belt then the trousers. As soon as his arousal was revealed, Orlando rolled a condom on him and pulled the older man on top of him. He spread his legs and wrapped them around Viggo's exposed waist and hips. They both moaned when their hard cocks rubbed against each other.

Orli wanted to say more, but Viggo latched on to a nipple and sucked and bit at it; he could only whimper in response. He bucked his hips, ready for more, but Viggo kept teasing his chest. The warm mouth moving between the nipples - teasing and nipping at them. He shifted his hips when he felt Viggo's cock nudge his thighs. The older man's hands stroked his back then cupped his ass. Then as he felt himself losing control, Viggo moved and Orli felt himself being penetrated even as his cock jumped.

To his amazement, his arousal did not lessen as the spasms passed. Orli shifted his hips and when that gland was bumped on Viggo's next thrust he moaned loudly. The feelings were so intense as Viggo repeatedly pressed deep in him that Orli climaxed again when Viggo did.

It felt exquisite when Viggo collapsed on him, his cock still deeply ensheathed in him.

*

"My mother was a music teacher and she married my father, whose family was extremely wealthy." Orlando rubbed the soapy sponge over Viggo's chest as he listened. "But then he divorced my mother to be with another woman and took his money with him. And then she died." He had managed to talk Viggo into sharing a bath with him and he enjoyed having the older man relaxed in front of him.

"I was very *angry* with him." Orli could hear the underlying emotions of Viggo's statement. There was more than just anger there. "It only cost me ten thousand dollars and eight years of therapy to be able to say that." He rubbed Viggo's shoulders with the sponge now. "I'll say it again. 'Hello, I'm Viggo Mortensen and I was very *angry* with my father.'"

"I would have been angry over the ten thousand dollars," Orli commented as he applied more soap to the sponge.

"He was the president of the third company I ever went after." The younger man went still, just listening. "I broke it up and sold it piece by piece."

"So what did your therapist say?"

"He said I was cured." Viggo captured Orli's hand and held it between his, almost as if in prayer.

"Did I happen to mention that my leg, measured from hip to tip of my toe, is forty-four inches?" He deliberately wrapped his legs around Viggo's waist. "So we have eighty-eight inches of therapy wrapped around you for the bargain price of...." Viggo finished it with him, "...three thousand dollars."

*

"Come on," Viggo encouraged. "You'll enjoy it." Behind him he could hear the announcer mention the polo club's latest sponsors.

"What if someone recognizes me?" He resisted Viggo's attempt to pull him away from the limo.

"I really doubt anyone here frequents Hollywood Boulevard." Viggo reached around and loosened Orlando's grip on the doorhandle.

"You did." But the younger man let himself be pulled towards the people watching the polo match.

"You'll be fine. You look good." Viggo smiled at him and tugged him along. "Relax and smile."

Orli plastered a smile on and looked around. The summerweight wheat colored trousers and matching blazer that he wore blended in with the crowd. He was not wearing a tie, but the mint green shirt with the mandarin collar stood up well, casual but not too casual. Orli touched the small ponytail at the nape of his neck, still feeling out of place.

Viggo on the other hand greeted people like an old pro. Smiling, shaking hands, he had a presence about him that seem to draw people to him. Orlando envied him and thought he looked gorgeous in the pale blue-grey suit with pale yellow shirt. The younger man did smile though when he saw once again that Viggo was wearing the new tie.

As they passed the announcer's stand, Viggo paused. "Ladies, this is a friend, Orlando Bloom." He motioned to the two women at the end of the stand. "The Olsen sisters, Victoria and Sarah, have made marrying well into an art form."

"Oh, Viggo," the woman standing closer just shook her head and offered her hand. "Victoria."

"Pleased to meet you." Orli shook her gloved hand and her sister's hand as well. "Both."

"If you'll excuse me for a moment." Viggo smiled reassuringly to Orli then moved off to a tent where he had spotted someone.

"So you're the flavor of the month?" Sarah commented and turned back to the action on the polo field.

"Oh, never mind her." Victoria smiled. "It's just that Viggo is one of our most eligible bachelors. Everyone it seems is trying to land him."

"Well, I'm not trying to land him." Orli tried to spot where Viggo had disappeared to in the crowd. "I'm just using him for sex." He thought he caught a glimpse of the older man and hurried off. He did not see the shocked but amused look exchanged by the two women.

*

After a goal, there was a polite round of applause. "Oh, good move," Orli commented. "Tell me again why we're here?" Orlando and Viggo were watching a bit of the match from the shade of a small tree.

"Business."

"Ah, right." Orlando looked around at all the fashionably dressed people.

"Viggo?" They turned and Viggo lead the way towards Sean.

"Sean." They shook hands. "Let me introduce, Orlando Bloom." He turned to the younger man. "Orlando, Sean Bean." He motioned to the beautiful woman next to him. "And his wife, Miranda."

"Pleased to meet you." Orlando politely shook hands with them. He felt both were taking his measure.

"Tate?" Miranda's attention was drawn to a couple seated by the playing field. "Tate Whitney-Jackson?!" She hurried off. "It's Miranda... from WorkOut World...."

"The aerobic queen," Sean commented. "Feel the burn." He looked at Orlando for a moment. "Lots of fun people here. Let me get you something to drink. Start with this." He handed a glass of champagne to the younger man. "And I'll get you something, Viggo. By the way, Senator Astin is here?"

"Yes, I know." Viggo smiled. "I invited him."

"That is why I have pledged my undying love to you." Sean grinned broadly before he hurried over to the refreshment area.

"Real genuine guy."

"Sean? He's my lawyer. He's okay."

"You could freeze ice on his wife's ass."

"We'll give that try some other time." Viggo chuckled.

"Are these people your friends?" Orlando sipped the champagne.

"I spend time with them."

"Well, no wonder."

Viggo frowned. "No wonder what?"

"No wonder you came looking for me...."

*

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's that time. We need your help...."

Orlando grabbed Viggo's hand and pulled him onto the playing field. "I always wanted to do this." At the look from the older man, he explained, "I used to watch the polo matches with the prince on the telly all the time. And stomping the divets always looked like great fun. All the lords and ladies always joined in...."

He grinned and toed over a clod of sod and stomped on it. Everyone was doing the same. "Better watch out...." Viggo looked at the younger man. "...for the steaming divet!" They laughed as the announcer gave much the same warning.

*

"Viggo, he's marvelous." He had somehow ended up near Miranda Bean. "Warm and witty and down to earth." He saw her look over at Orlando who was laughing and chatting with others stomping divets.

"He is, isn't he."

"So unlike your usuals." Viggo barely kept from rolling his eyes as he heard the haughty tone. "Where on earth did you find him?"

"Nine-seven-six-STUD...."

*

Viggo finally caught up with Senator Astin as Orlando sat off on the side of the field looking at the stains on his new wheat colored leather loafers.

"Here...." Orlando looked up surprised. "...It's all a part of the event." The gentleman gently removed the loafers. "You get your shoes polished by a member of the club." He grinned at the younger man. "I've got something that should take care of this...."

"Thanks...." Orli searched his memory. He knew he had been introduced earlier. "...Marton."

"No problem." Marton moved off with Orli's shoes.

"Orlando?" The younger man looked around and spotted a familiar face in a polo uniform near the horses.

"Johnny." Orli grinned when they shook hands.

"Lose your shoes?" Johnny teased when he saw that Orli was barefoot.

"Nah." He wriggled his toes in the cool grass. "They're just getting polished up."

"So," Johnny's gaze swept around the field, "enjoying the game?"

"Huh? Oh... yeah. S'okay?" He bit his lip. "So how's your grandfather?"

"He's okay." Johnny touched Orlando's elbow. "Come on, I'll show you Thunder."

"Please, we hardly know each other," Orli could not help but quip.

"Thunder's a horse." Johnny McKellan just grinned and shook his head. "Come on."

"Hey, big guy, you getting tired, yet? I am." They approached the sweating mount. Johnny McKellan caressed the horse's muzzle. "This is Orlando."

Orli smiled and tentatively touched the horse's head.

"You two been together long?" Orli just looked at him. "You and Viggo?"

"No."

"Hope to be?" Johnny watched Orlando closely.

"It's...." Orli was surprised at the sudden ache in the pit of his stomach. "...it's not like that."

"I see." Johnny smiled. "Well, maybe that means you'll have lunch with me sometime."

When Orlando did not respond, Johnny continued, "I'm sorry, am I being too forward?"

"You don't know anything about me."

"I'd like to find out." Johnny managed to make eye contact. "You don't know anything about me either. That's why people have lunch."

*

Sean had lost track of Miranda and Viggo. He scanned the watchers along the side of the playing field. Suddenly he turned back to see Orlando and Johnny McKellan talking. Viggo's friend was laughing and McKellan seemed quite amused as well.

*

"Fill me in on this." Sean had managed to pull Viggo off to a secluded corner. "How'd you and Orlando meet?"

"We just did."

"Come on, you can tell me. I sure would like to know where a man can meet up with such a charming young man." He pressed for answers.

"The night I left your house, I was lost. I was looking for directions," Viggo explained.

"And you just happened to run into him. Great." Sarcasm edged into Sean's voice. "What's does he do? He work?"

"Yes...."

"Doing what?" He pushed again.

"Orlando's in sales." Viggo was annoyed with Sean's seemingly insatiable curiosity about Orli.

"Sales, really? That's great." He then added, "What does he sell?"

"Why do you want to know?" Viggo frowned.

"Hear me out." He put up a hand to placate his partner. "I've known you a long time. I see a difference in you this week. Like that tie." He pointed to Viggo. "I'm suddenly wondering if this guy's not the difference, especially when I see him talking with Johnny McKellan."

Viggo looked over and saw Orlando patting the horse's neck as Johnny carried on about something. "He met him at dinner last night." He looked down at himself. "I like this tie."

"So now they're best friends?" Sean's sarcasm cut through. "Viggo, this guy appears out of nowhere and now I see him talking to a guy whose company we're trying to buy. It's too convenient."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Industrial espionage is not ridiculous," Sean explained. "Viggo, how do you know he hasn't attached himself to you so he can bring McKellan back information?"

"Christ, Sean, he's not a spy." Viggo could not believe Sean had let his imagination get away with him. "He's a hooker. I picked him up off Hollywood Boulevard."

*

"Thank you." Orli gave Marton a huge smile and the man practically blushed. "They look great." He slipped his polished loafers on.

"You're most welcome." The man tipped his head and headed off toward one of the tents.

Orlando snagged glass of water from a passing waiter and moved to lean against a tree.

"Having a good time, Orlando?"

Orli turned and gave Sean a tentative smile. "Yeah. Thanks."

"All this must be quite a change from Hollywood Boulevard."

"What?" He felt like someone had just kicked him the gut.

"It's okay. Viggo told me. Your secret's safe with me." Despite the reassurances, something in the man's demeanor did nothing to calm Orli. Then Sean touched his arm. Orli had to stop himself from flinching. "What do you charge, Orlando? Maybe you and I could get together after Viggo leaves."

"Yeah. Sure. Why not." He wanted to get the hell away from Viggo's lawyer. "Call me at the Regent Beverly Wilshire."

"I just might do that." Sean smiled and Orlando held himself very still because he wanted to run.

"Sean?!" Miranda called him from over by the announcer's stand.

"Coming!" Sean smiled again then left.

Orlando took a long deep breath. When he looked up Viggo caught his eye and smiled....


	8. Chapter 8

"Damn, I still hate these damned cardboard keys." Viggo tossed the cardkey on the table by the door and flicked on the lights. Orlando followed him in. "Are you okay?" The younger man did not look at him as he headed directly toward the bathroom.

"I'm fine."

"That's seven fines since we got into the limo." Viggo moved over to the desk to see if any messages had come through on the fax. "I'm beginning to think I hate that word."

"You want another word?" Orlando walked back into the main room and grabbed a Diet Coke from the mini-fridge. "How 'bout asshole?!" He struggled for a moment but could not loosen the cap so he shoved it back into the fridge and stomped back into the bedroom.

"I think I liked 'fine' better." He moved to the doorway.

"You asshole! I can't believe what a --!" Orli stomped into the adjoining bath.

"Orlando, what the --"

"Just tell me one thing!" Orli walked back into the bedroom and glared at him. "Why did you bother to clean the slut up, take him out, huh?!" He kicked his shoes off. "At least when I'm in my own clothes I know how to handle people like Sean Bean."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I've been with stinking old men who've made me want to puke...." Viggo saw tears glistening in the younger man's eyes. "...but I've never had anyone make me feel as dirty as you did today."

"Would you please calm down?" He tried to touch Orli's shoulder, but the boy stepped out of reach. "Tell me what happened."

"Sean! He wants an 'appointment' with me after you leave!" Orli tossed his jacket on the bed. "You my pimp now?!"

"I never--"

"You may have paid me to be here for you, but I decide! Who! Where! When! Who!!"

"Okay." Viggo wanted to kill Sean for being so stupid. "I told him the truth. What was I supposed to do?" He tried to touch Orli's arm again and again the boy sidestepped him. "Look I said I am sorry." Orlando would not meet his gaze.

"I'm getting out of here." Orli started looking around. He gathered up the clothes he had been wearing out on the boulevard. "I want my fucking money. I don't want anything more to do with you."

"Can we talk about this? Can you just try to calm down?"

"Your goddamned friend, he thinks the only reason I'm with you is for the money." Orlando wiped roughly at his eyes. Dammit, he hated it when he got this angry because always he got weepy. "Well, it's true. Just pay me what you owe me and I'm gone."

"Orlando...."

"Pay me! I wish I'd never gotten into your car!"

"Fine." Viggo pulled out his wallet. "I'm only here a couple of more days and I'm not going to spend them fighting with you." He quickly counted out the cash and dropped the bills on the bed. Without a glance at the younger man, Viggo went into the main room to check his messages.

Orli stood there for a long moment, shaking. He hated getting like this. He looked at the money on the bed. He slipped his shoes on and stormed out of the penthouse, slamming the door. He pressed the button for the elevator hard.

*

Viggo flinched when the door slammed. He stood for a long moment and tried to figure out just how things had gotten so out of hand so quickly. He turned around and saw that the money was still on the bed.

*

"Come on. Come on." Orli pressed the call button once again. He looked at the penthouse door for a moment before turning back to the elevator doors.

"Orlando...." He closed his eyes. He did not want to hear this. "I'm sorry. I wasn't prepared for questions about us. It was an idiotic and insensitive thing I did. I should have known that it would hurt you."

He finally opened his eyes and saw Viggo watching him. Orli bit his lip.

"I saw you talking to Johnny McKellan and I didn't like it," Viggo admitted.

"We were just talkin'," Orli managed to answer.

The elevator chimed and the doors opened.

"I know." Viggo looked surprised over it himself. "I... I just didn't like it."

"Down?" Dominic inquired. He was surprised to see Mr. Mortensen in the hall without his jacket and Mr. Bloom looking very upset. Orlando just shook his head minutely. Dom took the hint and pressed button for the lobby.

"You hurt me."

"I'm sorry."

Orli turned to head for the penthouse. "Don't do it again...."

*

"This is no time to disappear." Sean followed him out of the conference room. "We're in too far."

"Sean? Stop panicking." Viggo paused at the receptionist desk. "Did you send the tickets to the hotel?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Thank you." He turned back to Sean. "McKellan isn't going anywhere and I don't need to spend the rest of the day watching his stock go down. I'll be in the office tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"I've got a date." Viggo opened the door, ready to leave.

"With the hooker?"

"Sean," there was a quiet threat in his tone, "just be careful."

*

Viggo adjusted his tie one more time. The door to the bedroom finally opened. Orlando stepped out looking extremely nervous. He studied the young man as he walked into the main room.

"Do I look okay?" The younger man fidgeted with his hair. He was wearing an Armani tux tailored for a perfect fit, a ruby red shirt with a mandarin collar and a simple black ribbon crossed and pinned with a plain gold tie tack that matched the cufflinks and stud in his right ear. Viggo thought he had never seen anyone look so gorgeous in his life. The rich fabric of the tux, the jewel toned color of the shirt looked wonderful.

"...hmmm...." He pretended to mull the question over as Orlando started to fidget. "I think something is still missing."

"I don't know what." Orli looked down at himself. "I got the cufflinks on, the tie tack...." He touched just below his throat."

"Now, I don't want you to get too excited about this." Viggo pulled a large jewelry case from behind his back. "These are just on loan from Fred's for the night...." He opened the box to reveal a diamond cut ruby tie tack with matching cufflinks, a heavy gold and ruby ring and a gold Rolex.

"Ohh...." Orli reached out cautiously to touch the items and Viggo let the cover close for a moment on his fingers. "OOHH!" He jumped and then laughed when he realized that the older man was teasing him.

Viggo helped him change the tie tack and cufflinks. He slipped the ring on and then the watch. Orlando could not stop smiling. Borrowed or no, he had never been this close to such exquisite jewelry in his life. "Just for curiosity's sake, if you were to buy this stuff how much would it cost?"

"About two fifty."

"Thousand?" Orli's voice rose. "Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars?!" Viggo smiled, but now Orli worried about something happening while he wore the items. "And they just let you borrow them?" He touched the jeweled tie tack.

"I'm a very good customer." Viggo held out his arm and led Orlando to the elevator.

Dominic smiled when he saw the two dressed to the nines.

"So where are we going anyway?" Orli touched the cufflinks, as if to reassure himself that they were still there.

"It's a surprise."

Orli just smiled. "If I forget to tell you later... I had a really good time. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He held out his hand and Orlando gripped it tightly as they crossed the lobby. Heads turned as they walked through. Orli touched his hair and then the tie tack again. "Stop fidgeting. You're gorgeous tonight." Viggo squeezed his hand. "That's why everyone is watching."

Hugo stepped out his office just in time to see Mr. Mortensen and Mr. Bloom reach the entrance. He saw guests and staff turn to stare at the handsome couple. He could not help but smile with a bit of pride over how wonderful the boy had cleaned up.

*

Lawrence eased the limousine to a smooth stop next to the red carpet which led the way to the private jet that sat on the tarmac at the Burbank Airport. Viggo stepped out as the driver came around and held the door open for Orlando. The younger man paused at the edge of the carpet. "A plane? I've never flown before."

"You'll be fine." He took Orlando's elbow and they walked the carpet to the steps. "'Sides I thought you flew from England?"

"What?" Orli eyes got bigger as they stepped inside the jet. "Uhhh... No, I didn't. Mac and I worked our way over on a freighter. His second cousin got us a foot in the door to sign on as part of the ship's crew." They were shown to seats that more resembled an expensive recliner found in a home than something found on a plane. "We were the lowest rank on the ship and got all the shit jobs...." They settled in and fastened their seatbelts for take off. "...But it really wasn't so bad. We worked hard and got our duties done and then had time to just enjoy the trip...."

"Mr. Mortensen, it looks to be a fine flight. The weather is clear. We should touchdown in San Francisco in about fifty minutes."

"San Francisco?" Orli asked. Viggo just smiled and nodded. "We almost ended up there, Mac and me." Suddenly Orlando turned to look out the window.

"What? What happened?" Viggo touched his hand.

"ummm...." He cleared his throat. "Nothin'."

Viggo did not press him as he sensed that the younger man would share when he was ready.

*

The limousine stopped. The driver hurried around to open the door for his passengers. Viggo turned to help Orlando out. The younger man's mouth was agape as he saw the beautifully lit exterior of the San Francisco Opera House.

The lobby seemed conspicuously deserted as they entered. "We're late."

"No, we're not." Viggo accepted a program from a staff member and then led Orlando up the stairs to the box seats. "They never start on time on opening night."

"Oh, okay...."

An usher escorted them to the first box and Viggo motioned for Orlando to enter first. He stared around at the elegantly appointed auditorium and then moved to the front edge to look down at the stage. "Hey, come look at this."

"That's quite all right." Viggo nodded his greetings to a prominent couple in the next box. "I've seen it before."

"If you're afraid of heights," Orli looked back at him, "why do you get seats up here?"

"Because they're the best." Orli shook his head and sat down.

"Will there be anything else, Sir?" Viggo shook his head. "Your glasses are right here." The usher pointed to built in compartment along the balcony rail. "Enjoy the performance."

"Oh, binoculars." He pulled out a set. "So tell me something...." He frowned because the glasses were sitting at an angle when he held the long handle. "You said this is in Italian, right?" Viggo nodded and watched as Orli tried to adjust the opera glasses. "So how am I going to understand it?"

"The music is very powerful," Viggo assured him. "You'll understand it." He smiled as Orli continued to fiddle with the opera glasses. "You can always tell when someone goes to the opera for the first time. They either love it or hate it."

"These are broken," Orlando declared. "Mine are broken."

"Those who love it will always love it." Viggo took the glasses from the younger man and turned them around. He flipped the handle and handed them back to Orlando. "Those who hate it might come to appreciate it, but they'll never truly love it." Orlando grinned and looked down on the stage with the glasses. "It'll never be a part of their souls."

"Hey, there's a band."

The lights dimmed.

Orlando leaned forward to see better as the curtain was raised on 'La Traviata'.

Viggo had seen the opera many times before. But this time he was much more interested in his companion's reactions. Orlando was swept away with the story and the music.

Almost before he realized it, the curtain fell and the lights came up. He smiled when he saw the unshed tears glittering in Orlando's eyes. When they stood to leave, the woman in the next box asked, "Did you enjoy the opera, dear?"

"It was so good I almost pissed my pants." Orlando grinned and wiped at his eyes with a handkerchief Viggo offered him.

"Wh-what?..." The old woman clearly was shocked.

"He said he liked it better than Pirates of Penzance," Viggo informed her. She looked confused as he followed Orlando's exit.

*

"But I want to move the Queen." They still wore their evening clothes. Orlando was reluctant to let it end though he had removed his jacket and his shoes.

"But that's against the rules." A chess board was set up on a small table in front of the fireplace.

"Who says we can't make our own rules?" Orli snatched up the Queen and laughed.

"It's getting late," Viggo glanced at his watch. "Why don't we finish this another time, I've got work to do."

"I got an idea." Orli grabbed Viggo's hand. "Why don't you take tomorrow off and we spend the day around LA?"

"Me? Take the day off?" Viggo's eyebrow arched.

"Please?"

"Well, I am the boss...."

*

"...at Guildhall. I was thrilled and my mum was proud of me...." Viggo watched Orlando as he shared his story. The bedroom was dark and they were relaxed after sex, lying on their sides facing each other. "...a call...." He saw the younger man swallow hard. "...there was a traffic accident and she and my sister died instantly...." Viggo reached out and touched Orlando's face gently.

After a long moment, he continued, "...Anyway after all the bills were paid there wasn't much left.... I even used the money I'd saved for tuition to get the creditors off my back.... I couldn't afford to go to Guildhall any longer so I did some odd jobs for a couple months. Then Mac, a guy I'd known since forever, said he wanted to the states and see if he could make it in Hollywood. And I didn't have anything really holding me in Canterbury or London so we got jobs on an ocean freighter."

Orli stopped and looked at Viggo. "You sure you want to hear all this stupid stuff?"

"I want to hear about you." Viggo squeezed the younger man's hand. "And nothing about you is stupid."

"We docked in New York and decided the cheapest thing to do would be to hitch rides across country.... It was mostly fun. Some of the people we met were interesting, even kind, a few were of the odd lot but on the whole we had a grand adventure.... We had talked about going to San Francisco during the trip, but we found out it was just too expensive to live there so we ended up here.... Mac hit the agents with his portfolio and I managed to get a job even though my green card hadn't come through yet. I picked up a second job when Mac had problems hooking up with anyone in the business...." Orlando went quiet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Viggo saw him nod. "Then he started acting weird.... Took me a bit to figure that he was doing drugs. I tried to get him to stop but he just ignored me at first. Then he started blamin' me for him not making it. I wasn't keeping him happy enough and wasn't making enough so he could have good clothes to go out to auditions in. Then he started hit-" Orli took a deep breath. "The day my resident alien card came through I went off to my part time job thinking things would turn out okay. I got paid that evening and got mugged on the way home...." Viggo squeezed his hand again.

"They beat me up extra cause they said I was a faggot. Ended up in hospital for three days.... Messed my back up for awhile. Lost the jobs. Mac disappeared and the landlord kicked me out at the end of the month. Would've been livin' on the streets but Lij offered me a place. Couldn't make a livin' off the jobs I found. Finally, one night I went with him and I did it.... I cried afterwards.... It was tough at first. I wasn't very good so didn't earn much money but I got better and then I got a few regulars...." Orli sighed. "...I dunno.... It's not the sort of thing you plan for...." Viggo pulled Orli's hand close and kissed the soft palm.

"You've got so many gifts." He kissed Orli's fingers. "So much potential...."

"It's just easier believing the bad stuff. You know...."

*

Sean carefully lined up the shot on the miniature pool table. A firm tap and the five ball went in the side pocket. There was a knock on his office door. "Yeah?"

"Here are those geological surveys you asked for." Fran dropped a stack of files on the corner of his desk. "Oh, Mr. Mortensen called."

"What did he say?" Sean perked up.

"He said he's taking the day off." She almost smiled at the shocked look on Mr. Bean's face.

"Taking the day off?"

*

Lawrence had driven them to the Hollywood sign after breakfast. There were only a few tourists around on a weekday morning. The public could not actually get close any longer, but they did get a good look at it and the spectacular panorama around them.

Viggo had never taken the time to check out the usual tourist haunts. His usual trips to LA were filled with meetings and business lunches and dinners. They checked out Little Tokyo and the Civic Center and walked around the fountains.

"You hungry?" Orli walked around the raised edge of a fountain's pool. "Got any money on you? Ever had a snapdog? There's a vendor right over there."

"I guess." Viggo held out his hand to steady the younger man as he stepped down. "I haven't a clue what a 'snap dog' is though."

"Well, tell you what." Orli pulled Viggo along. "You'll buy us snapdogs and we'll cop a squat."

"Cop a squat?" Viggo shook his head as he followed along. He had to admit he did like seeing the younger man in clothes that fit right. The designer jeans fit well and with a pale yellow t-shirt and a navy blazer over it, he looked like he could be walking down a runaway.

Viggo ended up buy four snapdogs, but only ate one. It amazed him how much food Orli could devour yet be thin, almost bordering on too thin. "So what would like to do now?"

"Dunno." Orli lay back in the grass and Viggo sat beside him on a blanket from the limo. "I think I've reached my limit on being a tourguide with the sign and stuff. You'll have to forgive me, if I'd prefer not to do the Walk of Fame." He quirked an eyebrow at the look Viggo gave him.

"Tell you what...." Viggo stood up and grabbed the blanket. "...I've got an idea." He reached down to help Orli to his feet.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't know 'bout this." Orli sounded nervous as he eyed the horse waiting by the mounting steps.

"You'll be fine." Viggo gave him a gentle push forward. "'Sides I'll be right behind you." With a little coaching from the riding instructor, Orlando managed to mount Meggie's Star with minimal difficulty. Viggo swung up behind the younger man and gathered the reins.

"Hey, where's the handle?" Orli asked as he looked down.

"Handle?"

"You know, the knobby thingy."

Viggo chuckled. "That's a Western saddle. This is an English saddle."

"I knew that. We invented this saddle." Orli turned his head to grin at Viggo. "I thought that everyone here in the States used the saddle with the handle."

"No, not everyone. I've ridden both and Western has its advantages, but when going double it's easier to use English." Viggo urged the horse forward and they began an easy walk around the ring. "Loosen up, Orli. I'm not going to let you fall off." Viggo briefly tightened his arms around the young man.

"I'm relaxed. Really." Viggo chuckled again. After a full circuit Viggo started to make suggestions to correct Orli's seat. Orlando found that when he pressed his heels down in the stirrups and gripped with his knees he did feel more comfortable. He finally started to look around the ring instead of staring down at the horse's neck.

"All right, how about you release the hold of death on the mane and take the reins instead?" Viggo suggested.

"What?" Orli started to turn around, but when he slid to the side slightly he immediately faced front and tightened his knees. The horse responded and started a trot. "Hey! Wha--" Orli clutched the mane tighter as Viggo eased the horse back to a walk with a calm word and a gentle pull on the reins.

"Orlando, relax. Horses are very sensitive animals. Certain body movements mean things to them. Squeezing with your knees means trot."

"I'm not squeezing. Honest, I'm not squeezing."

"Now, let's try it again. Let go of the mane before you pull the hair out and take the reins, one in each hand. And I won't let you fall off." It took several seconds before Orli released his hold and grabbed the reins hanging along the right side of the long neck. Viggo slid his hands back to cover Orli's and gently adjusted the grip. "You're doing great. Just keep being relaxed. Nothing's going to happen."

Orli nodded and kept his gaze down on the horse's head.

"You know, you should watch where you're going. Look around, enjoy the view." Orli nodded again and slightly lifted his head to stare between the flickering ears. Viggo held Orlando's hands as they traveled around the ring twice more before slowly letting go. He kept one hand around the slim waist and the other rested on the firm thigh.

"Hey! I'm doin' it! I'm driving a horse!" Orli did not turn around, but Viggo could envision the bright smile.

"Yes, you are. Now, how about if we can see if this horse power can turn on rails?" Orlando giggled. "Pull very gently on your left rein. You don't have to be rough. Horses have very sensitive mouths." Orli nodded and stuck his left arm out. The horse followed the pull and headed to the center of the ring. "That's great, but you don't have to be so dramatic. Pull with your fingers. You don't need to move your whole arm." His arm still moved to the left slightly and Viggo grinned when he saw the side of Orli's face and noticed the younger man's tongue stuck out slightly as he concentrated.

"I did it!" Orli crowed as the horse completed the circle.

"You're a natural. You should ride more often."

"Right. I can just see me hopping over here between tricks on the boulevard."

They continued around the ring with Viggo directing which way to turn and when he felt Orli was comfortable he nodded to the riding instructor to open the gate and they headed out to explore the countryside.

After the two hour ride, Orlando was glad to slide off the horse. He bent down and massaged the inside of his thighs.

"God, I think I'm gonna be bow-legged." He took a few stumbling steps so he could lean against the fence.

"It's a good look on you." Viggo jokingly leered at the young man as Meggie's Star was led away.

"Very funny. Now what? It better not be anything strenuous because I'm sore."

"Well I guess that means my idea of sneaking into the hayloft and rolling around is out."

"A real roll in the hay? I'm up for that." Orli straightened, took a step and groaned. "Well, give me a few to recover, 'kay?" Viggo opened his mouth to say something when he was hailed by the stable manager.

"Mr. Mortensen, Mr. Davies' new horse arrived a couple of weeks ago and he said if you were out, you could give him a try."

"The Hungarian warm-blood?"

"Yup. I can have him saddled in two shakes." Viggo glanced at Orli.

"Go 'head. I'm still working on getting my thighs to know each other again." Viggo smiled quickly and headed to the barn.

Orli had climbed up on the railing by the time Viggo, the manager and a horse emerged. It was a beautiful gray that was close to being white and Orli admired the ease that Viggo mounted the animal. He enjoyed watching the older man take the animal around the ring. For an hour Viggo and Knightly Wonder walked, trotted and cantered around the large space. Even Orli could see that Viggo was a natural rider as he seemed to move as an extension of the animal. Finally, Viggo slowly walked the horse toward Orli.

"You're good," Orli said as Viggo slid to the ground. The manager walked across the ring to claim the horse.

"Thanks. I'm out of practice though. You're not the only one who will be sore tomorrow." He handed the reins to Richard and thanked the man for the opportunity. "He's a terrific animal. John made a wonderful purchase."

"I'll let him know." Viggo nodded his thanks as Orlando slid to the ground and they headed to the limo.

*

"...I don't think I've ever eaten so many clams before." Orlando rubbed his stomach. "That was a great place. Doesn't look like much from the outside, but...." He stopped suddenly as he caught a glimpse of the neighborhood they were passing through.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think we could make a quick stop?" Orlando asked. "Lij hangs out at that restaurant right up there." He pointed to the Blue Moon. "I haven't been able to get in touch with him all week. I'm hoping I can at least get a message to him."

"Sure, why not." Viggo dropped the privacy screen and spoke to Lawrence. "We'd like to stop at that restaurant to the right."

"Just pull into the alley," Orli instructed. "I'll use the back door." The limousine bounced over the rough pavement to a stop. "I'll just be a couple of minutes," he called over his shoulder as he hurried in the back door.

Viggo and Lawrence climbed out of the limo. There were a number of patrons gathered around the back entrance, laughing as they drank and smoked. Whistles and catcalls followed Orli as he hurried inside.

It seemed like it had been ages since he had been back at his haunts. Orli looked around for familiar faces. "Hey, Billy!" He caught sight of a mutual friend. "Have you seen Lij recently?"

"Nah," the short man with dark curly hair shook his head, "not since Monday... I think...."

"Thanks." He turned to scan the crowd. "Hey, D'Nai." He smiled at the cook and bartender.

"Lookin' good there, Orli." The guy grinned at him.

"Thanks. Have you seen Lij around?"

"No, but Carlos has been lookin' for you," Chan stepped in.

"Well, I ain't lookin' for him." Orli pulled a cocktail napkin over and scribbled on it. "Well, if you see Lij, would you make sure he gets this? He can reach me at that number."

"Sure thing." Chan stuffed the napkin into a pocket. "Hey, I like new clothes." Orli grinned and headed for the back door.

He pulled up short when he found Viggo surrounded by Carlos and his cronies. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Viggo seemed unconcerned. "I was waiting for you and suddenly I seem to be in the middle of West Side Story."

"Well," he grabbed Viggo's hand, "let's go."

"You're not going anywhere, Chico." Carlos and his goons simply moved to block the way. "Since I ain't seen Lij around, I figure you owe me the two hundred dollars."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Orli could not believe that Carlos still pursued that lame ass angle.

"Oh, but Chico...." Carlos smiled evilly. "...I intend to get what's coming to me."

"I don't owe you nuthin', you bloody wanker!" Orli attempted to push forward only to see at least three switchblades suddenly appear.

"Hey," Viggo tried to sound reasonable. "if you think Orlando owes you money, I ca-"

"No bloody way!" Orli interrupted. "I don't owe him anything. Lij does but...."

"So mister rich man," Carlos addressed Viggo, "how's it feel to just be another cheap trick?"

"I am not just a trick." Viggo was still eerily calm. "Now, if you want to see a trick...." He called over to the chauffer. "Lawrence, left pocket." Lawrence, all six foot three, two hundred twenty pounds of muscle, stepped away from the limo and opened his jacket to reveal a large gun. "Now, that's what I call a trick." Carlos and his people stepped aside to let Orlando and Viggo pass.

"We'll catch up when the rich sugar daddy is gone, Chico!"

Lawrence closed the back door and calmly walked around to the driver's side.

Orlando looked out the back window of the limo as it left the alley. He turned to Viggo. "Does Lawrence always carry a gun?"

"Whenever he chauffeurs me, he does." Viggo grinned at him.

*

He rinsed his mouth and spit. When he looked in the mirror, he could hardly believe how different he looked from just days ago back in the apartment. Orli grinned and flicked off the light.

The bedroom was dark and he stopped in surprise. "He sleeps...." Quietly, he climbed onto the bed and looked at the man who had driven, rather badly, an expensive sports car into his life; a man who had changed so many things for a hooker living from trick to trick.

Just once, Orlando considered, would not change anything. He leaned in close and placed a light kiss on Viggo's mouth. It felt so good, so right he did not even jump when the older man's arms pulled him closer. He pulled back to see those beautiful steel blue eyes staring at him.

"But I-" Orli stopped him with two fingers on the lips. He just smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Words were not necessary.

Orlando was surprised at just how intoxicating kissing Viggo was. He found he did not want to stop even as he felt the older man's hands slide down his back and push his sleeping shorts out of the way. Long fingers teased him, traced his hips and his ass. He moaned as the kiss ended.

Viggo smiled and moved in to nibble at Orli's lower lip. Hands played with him, made him shiver, made him ache for more. Warm lips nipped and licked their way down his chin and throat. He knew there would be marks in the morning. Orli smiled to himself, he liked the idea.

The older man's mouth moved onto his nipples. Orli arched up at the touch. The suction, the swirl of the tongue over the tips sent the most amazing sensations straight to his groin. Just when he thought he might climax from his nipples being played with, Viggo pulled away.

"Wh-what?" He blinked and tried to focus on Viggo. The older man smiled and reached over to the nightstand to snag a condom and the lubricant. "Oh!" Orlando was surprised when Viggo rolled the condom onto his cock.

"I want you to take me," Viggo whispered as he slathered the lubricant over the latex. He shifted and brought Orli with him so he could look up into the deep chocolate gaze.

"Are you certain?" Orli hesitated, but Viggo nodded. He squeezed a generous dollop of lube on his fingers and thoroughly and carefully made certain Viggo was ready. The older man moaned softly as he closed his eyes when Orli scissored his fingers in the tight opening.

"Now...." Viggo spread his legs wider as he spoke.

Orlando pressed his latex covered cock against that ring. Some part of him aware of how much this meant; he knew how much Viggo valued being in control at all times. They both moaned at the tip pushed in. He paused, but before he could move again, Viggo shifted and half of his cock was in that tight passage. Someone groaned; Orli thought it might have been him. He thrust forward until his cock was completely encompassed by the other man's body.

He pulled out about a third of the way and felt Viggo tighten his legs as if to keep him from withdrawing any further. A slow hard shove and he was deeply embedded. They quickly found a rhythm, a sort of primitive dance that brought their bodies together, kept up the stimulation and increased the pleasure.

Orli reached between them and grabbed Viggo's cock. It only took a few strokes before Viggo shouted and cum splattered across his belly. Moments later Orlando felt his climax build and he rammed in hard one more time before his body started to shudder. He collapsed on top of Viggo and moaned softly as his cock slid from the lax body.

*

He woke some time in the dark early morning hours. Viggo was spooned behind him and he savored the sensation of being held close by the man's strong arms. He captured Viggo's left hand in his pulled it to his mouth and kissed the palm. He pressed it over his chest, he whispered, "I love you...." as sleep descended again.

Behind him, Viggo's eyes opened. He looked unsettled....

*

"So what are you thinkin' so hard about?"

"Just that it's Saturday." Viggo smiled at Orli as the younger man sat down with a leg tucked under him. "One more night and you'll finally be rid of me." He scooped up the last of the fruit and set his bowl down.

"Yeah." Orlando grabbed a croissant. "You've been really tough to take."

"I have to be in New York tomorrow." He noticed that the younger man stopped nibbling at his breakfast.

"But I'll be back in Los Angeles. Soon." He leaned forward and tried to get Orli to look at him. "I'd like to see you again. I thought we could work out something.... An arrangement." When Orlando still did not meet his eye or speak, he continued, "I've arranged for an apartment for you. You'll have a car and accounts set up at several shops, for anytime you need to have someone suck up to you...."

Orli dropped the croissant as he stood and headed out onto the terrace.

"What is it?" Viggo followed him to the doorway.

"What else?" His voice was low; he sounded sad. "You gonna leave some cash by the bed when you pass through town?"

"It wouldn't be like that," Viggo tried to explain. "I want to get you off the street. You'll have a different kind of life. What's wrong with that?"

"I'm sorry." The younger man gave him a falsely cheerful smile. "That's very sweet, Viggo, and I know you mean it..."

"Orlando, I've thought about this a lot. This is the best solution."

Dark curls moved when he gave a negative shake of his head. "When I was a little boy, my mum would tell my sister and me stories." Orli gave a rueful chuckle. "I think that's when I knew I was different cause I would go to bed dreaming about being a princess trapped in the tower by the wicked queen. Suddenly a knight on a white horse with his bright colors flying would ride up, rescue me from the tower and then we'd ride off into the sunset... but never, ever in all the times I had that dream did the knight say, 'Come on, baby, I'll put you up in a great condo.'"

"Orlando, life's not a fairy tale." The phone rang.

"I know." He smiled weakly and walked over to the doorway.

Viggo spoke briefly then hung up.

"It's a really great offer for a guy like me."

"I've got to go." Viggo leaned close and kissed Orli's cheek. "I've never treated you like a whore." He grabbed his jacket and briefcase and hurried out of the penthouse.

"You just did....."

*

He blotted his hair as he picked up the phone. "'Lo?"

"Hugo Weaving here." Orlando found himself standing straighter just at the man's tone. "Mr. Bloom, I wonder if you might come down to the front desk. There's someone here to see you."

"Me?"

"A Mister Wood, he-"

Abruptly, there was another voice on the line. "Orli?! Where are you, babe?!" Orlando grinned but winced at the thought of the manager's reaction to all of this. "The sphincter-police won't let me through!"

"I'll be right down."

Lij hung up the phone, snapped his gum and grinned at the manager. "He'll be right down."

"Good." Hugo turned to the desk clerk.

"Sorry, Mr. Weaving," the Bell Captain hurried over, "but the window washers are refusing to come down."

"It's a Saturday," he sighed. He looked at the young man beside him then to the desk clerk. "Please keep an eye on him." The woman nodded.

Lij just smiled sweetly then leaned down and breathed hard on the marble counter, fogging it. He cracked his gum and looked over to see an older couple staring almost in shock at him. He thought he looked pretty good in the short shorts, cropped tie-die t-shirt, chunky black clogs with nailhead trim that matched his earrings and jewelry. And he was quite proud of the fushia tips of his spiked hair. "Fifty bucks, Grandpa." He grinned widely, then added, "For seventy-five the wife can watch!" The couple hurried away and Lij giggled loudly.

*

"I almost didn't recognize you!" Lij bumped him as they walked around the edge of the pool. "I was afraid I'd wrinkle you if I hugged you!"

"Where have you been?" Orli glared at his friend who chugged a jumbo-sized cherry-cola Slurpee. "I've been calling and calling."

"I've gotta life you know!" The shorter man took a big gulp. "First Nino got beat up and I had to visit him in the hospital. Liv got arrested. It was a mess. 'Sides I was hidin' out from Carlos."

"I left the money for you at the desk on Monday." Orli pointed to a table in the sun right next to the pool. "If you'd've picked it up, you wouldn't've had to hide."

"No, somethin' in the shade." Lij shook his head. "Yeah, I just got it. Thanks, you saved my ass." He grinned as he sat down with Orli at a table under a huge umbrella.

"Carlos would shit his pants if he saw you here looking so good." His blue eyes twinkled in amusement. "You sure don't fit in down on the boulevard, lookin' like you do. Not that you ever did anyway."

"Yeah, well it's easy to clean up when you have money." Orli pulled off his sunglasses. He did look like he belonged with everyone around the pool in cream colored linen slacks and a pale blue short sleeved henley shirt.

"So when's he leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Orli looked down at his sunglasses on the table.

"You get to keep the clothes?"

"Yeah." Orli chewed on his lower lip for a moment. "He said wanted to see me again...." He blinked hard. "But I'm thinkin' no...."

"Oh, my god!"

"What?" Orli looked up.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" It really was not a question; Lij could see his answer in Orli's sad eyes.

"No! Of course not!" he denied it instantly. "I just... like him."

"You kissed him, didn't you?"

"Uh... yeah I did. So what?" Orli put on a false smile. "It doesn't change anything."

"Didn't you learn anything I taught ya?" Lij shook his head. "You know he's gonna... you know...."

"What?" Orli asked, then answered, "Break my heart?"

Lij sighed. "Well, he is rich and good lookin'... maybe you and he could... I dunno get a house, buy some horses or somethin'...." He shrugged. "Maybe it'll all work out...."

"Work out?" Orli arched an eyebrow. "How? Who have we ever known it to work out for? Did it work out for Skinny Mattie or Ginger?"

"Those were two very specific cases of crackheads, Orli."

"Well, name just one person we know that it did work out for."

"You want names?" Orli nodded and Lij closed his eyes concentrating. "Oh, the pressure... names... names...." Suddenly the big blue eyes opened and twinkled. "Cinder-fuckin'-rella!"


	10. Chapter 10

"How are you, Mr. McKellan?" Viggo shook hands with the elder McKellan while Johnny just glared at him.

"Not bad for a man who hasn't slept in four nights. I'll get used to it."

"Let's not waste time here, shall we?" Sean interjected. "Mr. McKellan, you said this morning, you wished to speak with Mr. Mortensen. Mr. Mortensen is now listening."

"Yes." Ian McKellan nodded then looked Viggo directly in the eye. "I'm here to tell you that I've reconsidered my position on your acquisition offer."

"Expected... offer," Viggo corrected almost absently. He got up and looked out the window.

"Yes, of course, yes." McKellan looked tired and resigned. "After the expected filing period is over, I'm going to recommend to the board that we accept your bid."

"Well, that's great." Sean smiled happily, but seemed surprised when Viggo continued to stare out the window.

"I'll see you on one condition." McKellan sounded determined. "I'm not so concerned for me but the people who have worked for me...."

"They'll be taken care of," Sean responded quickly. "Won't they, Viggo?" Viggo had turned to look at the McKellans and he nodded.

"I'll sign anything you want then." Ian looked relieved.

"Gentlemen." Viggo got everyone's attention. "I'd like to speak to Mr. McKellan in private for a moment." He nodded to his people at the conference table. "If you'd be so kind...." Karl and Robert just nodded and the others started leaving. Sean and the McKellans remained seated.

"You too, Sean," Viggo ordered.

"What?" Sean looked distinctly displeased. He nodded towards the younger McKellan. "Why does he get to stay?"

Somehow Ian found it amusing that such a high powered lawyer could sound so much like a five year old. "Johnny, would you mind?" At the questioning look from his grandson, he added, "I'll be fine." Johnny nodded and stood up to follow Sean out the door.

When the door closed behind the two men, Viggo turned to Ian. "Mr. McKellan, I've changed my mind. I find I don't want to take over your company." He sat down at the conference table. "But your company is still extremely vulnerable for someone else to step in and do it."

"Yes," Ian acknowledged. "That's been brought very much to my attention."

"However, I think with the right influx of capital and the fullest use of current assets, your company could be quite secure."

"Are you saying, you'd like to invest in McKellan Industries, Mr. Mortensen?" Ian was taken aback by the abrupt change in the younger man.

"I think I would." Viggo grinned. "My people are telling me there are changes in the wind for the business market and I think expanding my interests would only serve to help me in the future."

"Well, we don't have much in the works at the moment, what with the naval contracts all but dead...."

"Only temporarily buried," Viggo amended. "Even my influence isn't quite that strong." He grinned at the astonished look on the older man's face.

"Don't know what changed your mind, young man," Ian smiled, "but I'm grateful." They both knew that Viggo would likely not be making much profit in the immediate future for his investment. But Ian realized the younger man had his own reasons for the change of heart.

"Let's just say a young friend showed me that there is much more to life than just making a profit."

"I don't know how to say this without sounding condescending," Ian began, "but I'm proud of you, Son."

"Thank you, Sir." Viggo shook hands with the elder McKellan. "Now, why don't we let the others back in and they can take care of the details?" He grinned as he stood and went to open the door.

"Come in. Come in, Gentlemen," Ian took over smoothly. "We've got a lot of details to discuss."

"What?" Sean turned to Viggo and demanded, "What's he talking about?"

"It seems Mr. Mortensen and I are going to be building ships together...." Johnny McKellan looked stunned.

"I'll leave you in Mr. McKellan's capable hands." Viggo smiled as he grabbed his briefcase.

"Viggo?" Sean followed him as he headed for the door. "I don't understand...."

"Everything's set, Sean." Viggo headed for the bank of elevators. "Just listen to McKellan...."

It was a beautiful day when he exited the building. Lawrence hurried to open the limo door, but Viggo shook his head. "I need to walk." He handed his briefcase to the chauffeur. "Just leave this at the hotel desk for me. Thanks." Lawrence nodded.

*

Orlando had almost finished packing when the doorbell chimed. He set his small leather pack next to the garment bags and other luggage on the bed. The bell chimed again.

He did not bother to slip his shoes on before opening the door. Sean Bean stood there in the hall.

"Well, well.... Hello again." Orli did not like the smile the man gave him. "I'm looking for Viggo."

"Viggo's not here." Orli frowned. "I thought he was with you." Sean breezed past and stepped down into the living room as he set his briefcase on the floor by the wall.

"Oh, Viggo's not with me," Sean corrected as he headed to the bar. "I think he's with you." He grabbed a glass and dropped some ice in it. "If Viggo was with me," he sounded angry and bitter, "I mean *when* Viggo was with me, he didn't blow off billion dollar deals!" Sean poured a large amount of whiskey in the glass. "Mind if I have a drink?"

"No." Orlando was confused, but most of all he was uncomfortable being alone with Sean in the penthouse with him. "Well, Viggo should be back soon. He'll be home." He sat down on the loveseat and grabbed the notepad, he had been making lists on.

"You know this isn't home." Sean came and sat too close to him. "Viggo doesn't live here. You're not the little wife or even his boytoy."

Orli shifted away from the other man, but Sean followed. "I hope you're worth it. You must be very good in the sack though." He put a hand on Orli's thigh and Orli pushed it off. "Maybe if I fucked you too, I wouldn't mind losing millions." He shifted closer still. "'Cause I have to tell you, Orlando, right now I do mind. I'm pretty fucking pissed." He grabbed the smaller man's shoulder and tried to lean in for a kiss.

"Get off me!" Orli shoved him away and tried to get out of reach. But Sean grabbed him again. "I said get off me!" He leaned down and bit the lawyer's wrist hard. "Get out!"

"Ow! You fuckin' whore!" Sean slapped Orli hard across the temple and cheek, sending the younger man to the floor. "So how much for the night?!" Orli tried to kick and shove but was caught between the loveseat and the cocktail table and without his shoes he could not make solid contact. "Twenty-five?! Fifty dollars?!" Sean was shaking him hard enough to make his teeth rattle. "Is that what you are?! A fifty dollar a trick whor-!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Viggo yanked Sean off of the smaller man. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shoved Sean towards the door. "Just get out!"

Sean staggered then turned back toward Viggo. "Viggo, use your head, man! He's nothing but a whore! You let a whore ruin a dea-!" He never saw it coming. The punched connected solidly with his nose and he fell to the floor of the entranceway.

"OW!" Sean held his nose as he staggered to his feet. "I think you fucking broke my nose!" He looked in a mirror.

"I think I fucking broke my hand!" Viggo winced as he looked at his knuckles. He grabbed Sean's briefcase with his other hand and tossed it into the outer hallway. "You're fired! Get out!"

"Viggo," Sean spoke around his hand that cupped his bleeding nose, "I've devoted ten years of my life to you!"

"That's bullshit!" Viggo would not listen. "It's the kill you love! I've made you a very rich man doing exactly what you love to do! Now, get out!"

"All this because of that whore!"

"Get out!" When Sean made no move to leave, he leaned in close and yelled, "GET OUT!!!!" He slammed the door when Sean staggered out.

*

He added a few more ice chips to the cloth napkin and carefully folded it and placed it gently against Orlando's cheek.

"Why do guys always know how to hit a faggot?" The younger man winced. "Right across the cheek, wham, so it feels like your eye is gonna explode. What do they do, take you all aside in school and show you how? It pisses me off!" He was partially reclined on the loveseat and looked a little worse for wear. Sean had managed to rip his shirt during the struggle.

"Not all men hit. And no one is going to hit you anymore." Viggo looked at Orlando and thought he never looked more precious to him.

"Right." He smiled though. "You're quite the Sir Galahad today, aren't ya?... I heard what you did with McKellan."

"It was a business decision." When Orlando just looked at him, he continued, "I got tired of hating my father."

"It was good."

"It felt good," Viggo admitted. He looked into the bedroom and saw the suitcases. "You're all packed up?"

"I think this is the right time to go." Orli blinked hard. "Don't ya see? If I stay with you like you want me to, there'll always be some guy, like Sean, treatin' me like that.... Thinkin' they're allowed to. What are you gonna do, fight'm all?" Orli pushed himself upright and set the napkin on the table.

He smiled to keep himself from getting too emotional. "I'll just take my money now, please."

Viggo came close and counted out some bills and handed them to the younger man. Orli folded them and put them in his jacket pocket. "Thanks."

He stood up and grabbed his stuff. Viggo touched his arm. "Don't go." Orli froze. "Stay with me tonight. Not because you're being paid to. Stay with me because you want to."

"I do. I do want to. That's why I'm leaving." This was so difficult. "That's what you given me, see? I know what I want now. I want a guy like you for real. Not because you buy me things and give me money. The nicest thing you ever done for me is hold my hand. You gonna give me that?"

Viggo remained silent.

"I didn't think so."

"Orlando...."

"It's not your fault." He gave Viggo a watery smile. "You're right. Lij's right. But I want the fairy tale." It was the hardest thing he had ever done. He did not want to lose Viggo, but he could not settle for less. He paused at the door. "I think you have a lot of special gifts."

*

Hugo was double checking the reservation schedule when he heard the elevator chime.

"Let me take those, sir."

"Thanks." He looked up to see the Bellman relieve Orlando of his bags. The young man smiled when he saw the manager watching him. "Hi, Hugo!"

"Mr. Bloom."

"Look, I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Mr. Mortensen doesn't check out until tomorrow," Hugo commented.

"Yeah, well...." Orli shrugged.

"You're not accompanying him to New York?"

"Come on, Hugo, you and me live in the real world.... You don't know how to treat a guy like anything but a gentleman, Mr. Weaving." He held out his hand.

"Certain gentlemen make that very easy... Orlando." He shook hands. "Have you arranged transportation?"

"No, I'll just grab a cab."

"Lawrence?" The chauffeur came directly over. "Take Mr. Bloom anywhere he wishes to go." Hugo smiled at the young man. "I hope we see you again sometime soon." Orlando smiled and headed out the door.

*

"Sir?" Lawrence dropped the screen. "Are you sure this is the right street?"

"Yes." He looked out the side window. "It's that building right there on the corner."

The limousine pulled to a smooth stop and Orlando was out before Lawrence could get the door for him. He pulled the luggage from the trunk. "Maybe I should go with you. This doesn't look like a good place to be alone."

"I'll be okay." He handed the driver a folded bill and arranged the luggage so he could carry it all. "I'm home. Thank you."

Lawrence kept an eye on the young man until he was at least safely in the rundown building.

*

"Hey, we announce guests here." The manager stood up when he saw the stranger enter. "You a relative of somebody?"

Orli smiled and lowered his sunglasses.

"Orli?" Sala sat down abruptly. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." He headed to the stairs.

"You lookin' good, Orli. Nice threads. I gotta find time to shop...."

*

Viggo stood in the terrace doorway. He could hear the distant rumble of thunder.

"Is that everything, sir?"

"That's everything." He did not turn to look at the bellman.

The phone rang and Viggo stepped back into the penthouse. He picked it up as a maid came in.

"The nice young man, he go?"

"Yes. He go."

*

Orlando sorted through his dresser and added a few items to his open luggage. He looked freshly scrubbed, his dark hair was still damp and he wore a plain t-shirt with jeans and suit jacket. He paused when he looked at the picture of Lij and him in their hot hooker clothes. Orli slid the picture into the pocket of the suitcase.

"So whatta' you going to do in London?" Lij sat on his bed, watching.

"Get a job and maybe go back to school. Figure out what I'm gonna be."

"What kind of school?"

"I don't think Guildhall would take me, but there are other smaller acting courses, theatrical groups I could probably get into. I did get accepted at Guildhall, so I think I've got some talent."

"Yeah, I know you do."

"Want a pair of boots?" Orli offered the thigh high leather boots.

"Do I?! Man!!" Lij took them and put them on.

"You sure you won't come with me?" Orli watched as Lij spun around a few times trying out the boots.

"And leave all this?" He swept the room. "Not in a million." They both laughed.

"What time's your flight?"

"In about three hours. I already called for a cab to pick me up in about an hour."

"Yeah. Well...." Lij started for the door. "I gotta split. Goodbye's make me crazy."

"Cool your jets a second and come here." He pulled a small wad of bills from his jacket pocket and pushed them into Lij's shirt pocket.

"Whoa! What's this?" Lij peeked into the pocket and his eyes widened.

"This is part of the Viggo Mortensen scholarship fund." Orli had to fight the tears that threatened. "We think you've got a lot of potential, Lij Wood."

"You really think so?"

Orli could only nod as his throat was suddenly too tight.

"Shit, I'm gettin' all weepy now." Lij wiped at his eyes. "Take care of you, okay? Take care of you. Love ya...."

"Take care of you...."

*

Viggo set the jewelry box on the counter as he accepted his bill from the manager. After a brief scan, he signed and handed it to Mr. Weaving.

"Will that be all, Sir?"

"Are there any messages for me?" Viggo did not know why he asked.

"No, I'm sorry, Sir." Hugo put the bill into a folder.

"Oh, if you don't mind...." Viggo slid the box to the manager. "Could you return this to Fred's for me?"

"No problem, Sir." Hugo looked at the case for a moment. "Do you mind?"

"Be my guest."

Hugo opened the box and admired the exquisite ruby and gold pieces. He closed the case. "It must be hard to let something so beautiful go."

Viggo did not say anything for a long moment. "Oh, I'll need a car to the airport."

"Lawrence," Hugo waved the driver over. "Bring the limo around for Mr. Mortensen." The big man nodded and headed to the garage.

"Thank you."

"By the way," Hugo added, "Lawrence drove Mr. Bloom home yesterday."

*

"The storms have passed through, Sir. It looks like your flight should be right on time."

Viggo just nodded as he watched the scenery pass by.

*

"Now, I'm gonna have to charge a little more rent than Orli," Lij explained to Benny. "Cause I'm thinkin' about taking come classes. And I won't be around as much." They were outside a tiny ice cream shop. "'Cause you just can't turn tricks forever, you know. You gotta have a goal, a dream. You have a dream?"

Behind them, Viggo hopped out of the limo and hurried over to the flower vendor. The sidewalks were still wet after the storms had rushed through. He looked over the selection and picked a bouquet of roses. "Thanks." He handed the vendor a fifty. "Keep the change." He splashed through a few puddles on the way back to the car.

*

Well, everything was packed that he wanted to take with him. Orli looked around the tiny apartment. It was cluttered, hardly big enough for one person much less two. But it had been home when he had desperately needed it. Suddenly he had to blink hard to stop the tears from starting. He heard a horn outside and thought it might be the taxi a few minutes early.

He went to the window and pushed it open to tell the driver he would be right down. Then he heard music. Not just any music, but opera music. The same aria he had heard in San Francisco. He could hardly believe his eyes when he saw the white limo pull to a stop with Viggo standing in the open sunroof. He had an umbrella in one hand and huge bouquet of flowers in the other.

"Prince Orlando!" The horn tooted once more. "Prince Orlando, are you there?!"

"I'm here!" He called out then crawled out onto the fire escape.

"Had to be the top floor?" Viggo yelled up as he climbed out of the limo through the sunroof.

"It's the best!" Orlando called back.

Viggo used the umbrella to pull the fire escape ladder down. "I'm coming up!" He took a deep breath then started to climb up. On the landing, he edged around and tried not to look directly through the grating at the ground. He did risk a glance at the limo and Lawrence smiled.

When he reached the bottom of the next set of steps, Orlando was there. "So what happens when the Prince is rescued by his Shining Knight?" He held out the flowers to the beautiful young man before him.

"He rescues him right back." He took the flowers and wrapped his arms around Viggo.

"You already have...."

They kissed as the aria continued and people paused on the sidewalk to gawk at the spectacle....

~el fin~  
created: 09:31 Fri 07-May'04  
completed Mon 31-May'04

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people is purely intentional, HOWEVER, we all know this never happened. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a work intended purely for the enjoyment of fans of Orlando Bloom and Viggo Mortensen. No monies made.


End file.
